


Wildheart

by Ccaprico



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where Yami never joins the magic knight squads, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaprico/pseuds/Ccaprico
Summary: Charlotte couldn't help but fall in love with the wild man, even when they were at each other's throats.Or, an AU where Yami never joined the magic squads.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte jolted from her sleep, alarm bells ringing in her head. 

A shiver ran up her spine. Muscles tensed, although she didn’t know why. Only that _something_ was there, past the barrier of her door. Something in the hall, new and foreign, heading towards her. 

She breathed in deep, expanding her senses past her bedrooms, following the trails of magic worn into the workings of the house. The scattered sparks of the servant quarters, small and dwindling, barely more than embers to a flame. The twin fires in the direction of her parent’s bedroom - one of them like her own, the other as study and unyielding as rock. And someone else’s. The foreign one. Almost smoky, slipping through her fingers every time she tried to grasp for a location, but sliding into the corners of her consciousness like oil.

An intruder, and a strong one at that. 

There wasn’t time to get dressed. She kicked the duvet off her body, grimoire open and at her side by the time she was out the door. The shadows of the corridor seemed thick despite the flickering lights, the silence uncomfortable, eerie. Enough to chase away the lingering dregs of fatigue from her mind.

The floorboards creaked. Charlotte instinctively braced herself, her grimoire glowing unusually bright, cutting through the darkness. A figure stepped out of the shadows. 

“And here I thought everyone was asleep,” the figure said. Masculine, surprisingly deep. Unconcerned, for a thief. 

That made her tense. Most thieves weren’t prepared for an all-out battle.

“You have five seconds to explain yourself, stranger,” Charlotte snapped. “Before I ensure your permanent residence.”

The figure laughed, stepping forward into the dim light of the candlestick. _Young_ , was the first thing that crossed Charlotte’s mind, from what little she could make out. Quickly followed by _brute_. He grinned at her, sharp and pointed. 

“I’m only here to borrow some gold, _princess_. Not threaten your family.” 

Charlotte stiffened, a noise escaping from the back of her throat. “You mean steal.”

“Quit getting worked up over the details,” The stranger said, shoulders shifting in what she guessed was a shrug. “I’m only taking what I need – not like you’ll miss it, _princess._ ”

There it was again. Something flared in her stomach. 

“I’ve heard enough,” Charlotte hissed, the pages of her grimoire flicking open. She grasped her hilt. “Rose whip!”

There was a bark of laughter, sounding almost incredulous when the thorns exploded from the hilt of her sword, shooting towards the stranger. And then a hiss, the ringing of metal. Moments later and her thorns were in pieces on the floor. 

Something glinted in the light - some kind of sword, if she was to hazard a guess - but the blade was longer, thinner than the usual ones. _Custom made?_

“That ain’t any way to treat a guest, princess,” the stranger said, with a kind of anticipation that sent a chill up her spine. Something darkly humorous laced his tone. “Do you greet all your guests like that? That’s good. But don’t blame me when you lose a limb!”

Charlotte barely had time to react before the boy lunged forward, raising her briar sword to meet his own. They clashed, her briars cut like a knife through paper. She leapt back just before the last briars gave way – a moment later and the ground where she was standing split in two. 

A killing shot.

The stranger lept back, falling into a crouch. Jumped forward again, this time bringing his sword in an upward curve, aiming to slice her in two. She was prepared this time. Her own came round in a similar swing, deflecting the blow from the side, before going in for a second shot. 

It took everything she could to avoid being skewered. Whoever the man was had more than enough close-range experience to put her on edge. Each blow sent a jolt up her spine, an ache that built in her forearms. She blocked the worse attacks, snatching a few glancing shots of her own, but a few blows cut through her barrier. Some kind of dark energy wreathed his blade, curling like smoke and thick like oil. It packed more than a little punch.

She hissed when she didn’t move out of the way of his parry quick enough, gaining another cut across her arm. Stumbling back, she tried to regain her balance. _He’s good._

She wasn’t expecting the punch. 

Charlotte felt the world spin when she went through her bedroom doors, the wood snapping on impact, the crash echoing through the halls. The side of her head burned, nausea clawing at her stomach as she rolled to a stop. 

It was brighter in here. Lighter. Enough to make out the man - no, _teen_ , although he was tall enough to be a man- who walked through the now shattered door frame, sword in hand. “I ain’t one for fighting girls, but you certainly aren’t defenceless. Put up a good fight and all.”

Charlotte almost wanted to laugh, but she felt her cheek ache in protest. No doubt the entire side of her face would swell in a couple of hours without attention. “Who said I’m done?” 

The figure stopped walking, releasing some cross between a huff and a laugh. He looked wild, dark hair untamed, eyes piercing. Perhaps her age, maybe a little older. Hard to tell with her vision going in and out of focus. “You can barely even look at me. Face it, princess. You’re out for the count.”

She forced her eyes to work. “I won’t let myself be bested by you.” 

Charlotte pushed against the ground, feeling a whole other wave of sickness shoot through her temple at the movement, but she endured. A _man_ wouldn’t show her up in her own home.

This time, the teen really did laugh, cutting short. His attention turned to the door, catching something Charlotte could hope to see. 

“Too bad,” he said, crouching down until their eyes were level. “Looks like our fight woke everyone up. Till next time, thorny princess.”

Charlotte furrowed her brows, focusing on her hearing. Past the ringing in her ears. Shouting, coming from outside her bedroom, gradually growing louder. A light flickered in the corridor. 

The teen stood abruptly, walking towards one of the many windows. “It’s been fun,” He called out from behind, waving a lazy hand. “But I ain’t sticking round.”

“Wait - !”

The words slurred in her mouth. Legs shaking, she stumbled to her feet, biting back the throbbing pain in her cheek. The teen was already at the open window, allowing the chilling breeze into her bedroom. An unpleasant shudder passed through her body.

“I won’t let you-!”

“Oh yeah,” He said, turning back briefly. He raised a hand. It took a moment, but - something was in his hands - a leather bag, bulging from contents - and when he shook it, there was a gentle jingle of coins. 

“Thanks for this.”

With one large, sharp grin, he was gone.

**

“You’re welcome,” a voice said from above, in the same rough baritone she remembered from that night at the Roselei house. Charlotte fought down a scowl, risking a glance away from the battered figure on the ground. It’s not like he’ll be moving any time soon, she reasoned. 

“ _You._ ” 

She almost snarled at the thief as he gave a lop-sided smile, looking deceivingly relaxed as he perched on one of the rooftops.

“Cold as always,” the not-quite-stranger said, and jumping down to the ground, the tiles beneath his feet shattering on impact. He was larger than she remembered - both in height and bulk - and in the daylight she could get a clear look at his features.

Her partner glanced between the two of them, not moving from her position several steps behind. 

“What are you doing here?” Charlotte’s gaze flicked between the prone form of the foreigner and his victim. “Why did you take out our target?”

Various slice wounds spanned across the unconscious man - mostly non-lethal shots, ones to the arms and legs - with an obviously broken nose. Perhaps a shattered cheekbone, given the strange dent just beneath his eye. Unnecessary use of force. The man would be in hospital for days - weeks, even - before he could be charged.

The teen shrugged, eyes never wandering from her face. It was an intense expression, almost unpleasantly so. “What’s it to you?”

Slowly, her hand sneaked back, shrouded by her Blue Rose cloak. “I should arrest you,” she said. “For obstruction of justice. What you did was illegal.”

The corners of his mouth twitched. “I wouldn’t have to if your partner was better.” 

Charlotte stiffened, face going taut. “What’s that supposed to mean? Nevermind. It’s none of your concern who _my_ partners are.”

The man scoffed. “Anyone with eyes can see you two ain’t workin’ together. Just look at her,” Yami nodded towards her partner, and - she couldn’t exactly deny it. The woman looked terrified, and nothing had even happened. Yet. 

Still, having a thief call out someone trying to do better left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

“A thief calling out a squad member?” Charlotte smiled, eyes scathing. “How pathetic.”

“She’s gonna die if she doesn’t get her act together,” the man said. “And she’ll take you along with her, if you ain’t careful. Think I didn’t see that display back there? Nice work, by the way. With the briars and all. Real smart idea. It almost worked if it wasn’t for your friend freaking out at the last second.”

“She did her job fine,” Charlotte snapped. The embers grew to flames in her torso. Her hand twitched toward her hilt. “A petty thief - a _man_ \- has no right to judge her.”

His brows twitched down. Not angry, per se. _Irritated_. “Oi, I’m the one who took him down.”

“And look at what you did to him!” Charlotte hissed. “He’s almost dead!”

The small fact didn’t seem to bother the teen in the slightest. “So? He deserved worse.”

“Excuse me?”

A shiver ran down her spine, despite the relative heat. His gaze lowered, right toward where he hand rested on the hilt of her sword. The robe covered most of her body - including her hands. There’s no way he could see, and yet… 

_No. Ridiculous._

“I should arrest you,” she said again, louder this time, drawing his lingering gaze upward. There’s a hunger there, like a beast stalking their prey, a fight waiting to happen. A certain sharpness to his gaze that set her on edge. 

Even with the smile, there was something darker, animalistic. He leaned down abruptly, their difference in height making him _loom_ , and he spoke with a low voice against the lobe of her ear. “Do it, then.”

Her fingers tightened around the cool hilt of her sword.

“Gladly.”

Briars burst from her sword as she swung in a downward arc, calling upon her magic as quickly as possible. But it met empty air. With a laugh as the man leapt back, clearing her range with one jump.

The ground cracked where he landed, sword drawn and wreathed in the same black matter from before. 

“ _Finally_ , some action! Dark magic: lightless slash!”

 _Dark magic_.

She didn’t have time to think. 

Charlotte reacted on instinct, a thick wall of briars blooming in front of her as she leapt back. She felt more than saw them split in two, torn apart in the darkness when they collided. They didn’t stand a chance, but it was enough. 

She was out of the way before the briars split, darkness shooting through the other side. The ground cleaved in two where she once stood.

The man was on her again, swinging his blade toward her head. She caught the attack with the edge of her hilt, ignoring the jolt that went down her arms at the attack. His muscles definitely weren’t just for show. 

Another exchange of blows, whirling and slicing at each other. She couldn’t win like this – not in close range. The man, as much as it pained her to admit it, was more skilled with the blade than she was. She barely managed to keep up that night in her manor, but he’d improved since then. 

Mid-range attacks it was, then. 

Charlotte jumped back, throwing her thorns out wide. The man growled. 

“Smart, but that won’t work.”

He surged forward, cutting what little distance Charlotte managed to put between them in a single, powerful leap. The ground splintered when one foot slammed into the ground, and the other pulled back, the man’s weight shifting backwards. She barely had time to shield her stomach before the foot slammed into her abdomen. For a second, she thought she was going to throw up. The armour did nothing to lessen the blow. _Something_ inside her definitely cracked. 

Reinforcement magic? Or maybe that was just sheer, brute strength. 

Charlotte crumbled to the ground, gasping for breaths. Her stomach and arms throbbed when she clenched them to her chest, wanting nothing more than to curl in on themselves. Her partner had long since disappeared, either to find reinforcements, or ran away in the resulting chaos. 

The man stopped several feet in front of her, his strange, other-worldly sword slung over one shoulder. She pushed whatever threatened to come up _far_ back down. How pathetic, for her life to end and the blade of a foreigner’s - a _man’s_ \- sword. 

_At least the curse wouldn’t be an issue anymore_ , she thought bitterly.

“Who - Who are you?” Charlotte wheezed. 

Nothing changed in the man’s expression, cold as steel and just as hard.

“I’m Yami. Yami Sukehiro.”

“Just -just get it over with,” Charlotte said, massaging her stomach slightly. She finally got her breathing under control. “I won’t beg for my life. Not for you.”

Hopefully it would be quick, painless. _Yami_ didn’t look like the forgiving sort, but the blade was sharp, and all it would take is one good blow to the neck for it to all be over. 

Yami stepped forward; Charlotte braced herself. One second, two… 

But nothing came.

She forced her gaze up, grimacing at the pressure it put through her aching body, but the man wasn’t moving. Just starting at her, with an expression she couldn’t quite place.

Finally, he scoffed. “ _You_ attacked _me_. I ain’t in the business of killing just ‘cause they attacked first.”

Despite herself, Charlotte felt a noise suspiciously like a snort escape her lips. “Your previous victim may beg to differ.”

“You mean _him_ ,” he said, jerking his head in the direction of the unconscious man. He’d be a corpse soon enough, if Charlotte didn’t do something about it. “He got what he deserved.”

“He’s a petty thief, no worse than _you_ .” Moving made every bone in her body hurt, a blinding pain through her stomach, but she stumbled to her legs. _Push through the pain_. Breathing hurt, a dull throb every time she inhaled, but the feeling was an old friend she was well acquainted with after all her missions. “At least he doesn’t go round murdering people!”

His lips curl into a ferocious grin, far more effective than her own. 

But Charlotte could also see just how much her words affected the man. His muscles were coiled, ready to pounce. A fire burning beneath his eyes. He was angry, now. _Properly_ angry. “He ain’t just a thief, thorny princess. Say that again and I’ll rip your tongue out.” 

“My name is Charlotte, not thorny princess.” Emotions bubbled in the pit of her stomach, but she shoved it all down, far enough that it wouldn’t ever show. Fear would only hinder her now. 

But… she was intrigued. “Tell me what you know.”

Yami grinned wider, all sharp edges and thorns. “Not a magic knight. Not my problem.” 

_Of all the - !_

“You’re _infuriating._ ” Charlotte reached once again for her sword hilt, clenching her jaw tight when her body protested, and braced for another match. _Just until reinforcements come_ , she could last that long. “If you won’t tell me what I wish to know, then I’ll force it out of you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

She lunged, biting back a groan as her side screamed. Yami leapt back before she could even get close, moving deceptively sly compared to previously. 

But she didn’t stop. Pushing everything she had, she threw her hilt out wide, briars shooting forth in all directions. If she couldn’t win, she’d sure as well take him down with her. 

Yami danced through the attacks, blade whirling through the briars like they were nothing. And the darkness ate through any that strayed too close. There were moments where she was certain they were going to connect. Certain there was no way he could dodge, or even know about the attack. Aimed at the back, bursting through the ground, tearing the street to shreds. But no. He twisted or turned or leapt out of the way at the last moment. 

Quicker, she needed to go _quicker_. 

More briars, more speed. She pushed until the entire street was covered with her magic, coiled around the buildings, floating in the air. The only place that wasn’t covered was the vicinity around Yami. Still not enough. 

A spark burned inside Charlotte when he once against leapt up close, releasing a volley of attacks. The best she could do was block the most dangerous attacks, although even they made her arms throb with the strength beneath them. More than a few slipped past her guard, leaving superficial cuts across her arms and legs as the sword came down. 

Briars shot from the ground, and Yami finally backed off with another leap. The street was a mess. People screamed in the distance, but she couldn’t tell what. Yami leapt in again. Another blow, barely caught by her briars, but the impact travelled all the way up her spine. She stumbled, lurching backwards. 

A twitch of movement, something silver slicing through the air, _she’s too late_ \- 

And then a hand was on her shoulder, tugging her roughly out of the trajectory of the arrow, swinging her to the side. She stumbled, catching her balance in the most ungraceful way possible. Arms flailing, back bending, but she caught herself.

For a moment, her head is blissfully blank, trying to process what just happened. 

An arrow, at least she thought it was. Aimed at her back. She glanced in Yami’s direction. A thin, clean-cut sliced across his upper arm where he hadn’t moved out of the way quick enough, a river of blood running down his arm. He doesn’t seem particularly bothered by it - in fact, Charlotte wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t noticed the cut at all. Thrill of the battle and all.

He saved her. 

Charlotte can only stare at Yami, vaguely aware of the other teen pointing his sword at the other thief, spewing a long string of threats that he would no doubt go through with. The arrow had been aimed directly at her back. One hit, and she would’ve died. 

He pulled her out of the way. _He saved her._

“Why?” 

She didn’t mean for the question to slip out. And Yami was so caught up with threatening the already broken criminal on the ground that she didn’t think he would hear, anyway. 

But Yami paused from his threats, whirling to look at her, although the sword remained fixed on the criminal. Lips curled, brow furrowed, it was a sharp contrast to his last - _she refused to say heroic_ \- act. “Huh? You a dumbass or somethin’? Did that fall knock some of your screws loose?”

Charlotte swallowed whatever insult threatened to escape her lips. “You didn’t need to save me. You could’ve let me -”

Yami t’ched. “You’re a hardass, but I ain’t goin’ to let you die because of some third-rate bastard.”

“That makes no sense,” Charlotte said, her brows furrowing. None of his attacks had been non-lethal, and there was an intention to kill, clear as day. So why save her? 

Somehow, Yami seemed even more pissed off. “Don’t shoot a gift horse in the mouth, prickly princess. It just pisses me off when a bastard like _him_ -” he turned back to the criminal, expression murderous - “thinks he can get the drop on us in the middle of a fight. Ain’t that true, you bald-headed bastard!?”

She’s pretty sure the criminal started whimpering, but given she almost died by his arrow, she doesn’t feel much sympathy for his situation. For a petty thief, he’d been awfully willing to shoot her, after all. 

Maybe Yami hadn’t been joking about something more going on. Or maybe the criminal had been aiming at Yami and simply missed. 

Suddenly, Yami froze in his string of threats, tensing up. A soft curse escaped his lips. _“Damn it._ Oi, prickly princess - ask the girls round third street about this guy. I don’t know much, but he sure as hell ain’t just a thief.”

“You’re leaving?” 

She must be more tired than she thought, if she was asking something like that. She shook her head slightly, breaking out of her stupor. _Get it together, Charlotte._

“I’ll ask, but don’t expect any nice treatment from me just because you saved my life,” Charlotte warned. “You’re still a criminal. If I see you again, I won’t go easy on you.“   
  
A wide, cocked grin spread across his face, lighting up his face for just a second. Not in the same way some of the other boys looked, all doey-eyed and soft. There was a roughness there, a _wildness_. A predator to a predator. 

“Lookin’ forward to it, thorny princess.”

Not even a minute later, a large group of Blue Rose members appear, grimoires out and ready, led by her partner. Her eyes were puffed, scrubbed raw as she looked around for the ‘scary man with the funny sword.’ 

Yami was long gone.

**

Charlotte wasn’t obsessed, despite what everyone else said. She was just _curious_.

Yami Sukehiro. For a man who wasn’t smart enough to stay out of trouble, there was certainly no useful information on him. 

After a week of research, only three things stood out to her: he washed ashore the clover kingdom around two or three years ago, he used dark magic, and he despised everyone affiliated with the clover kingdom. 

The last one, in particular, stood out to her. He certainly didn’t seem to hold any particular hatred toward her when they duelled - no more than she expected, at least. 

No more sightings of the man since that day in Ruel. 

Only rumours.

So she’d turned to his magic. 

Dark magic, as it turned out, was even rarer than light magic. If the information on Yami was scarce, then the information on his magic was non-existent. All speculation and theory, based on the presence of light magic and opposing forces. Nothing concrete.

In the book of grimoire history, only one name was scratched at the top of the page on darkness magic, dwarfed by the handful of names on the opposing page.

_Yami Sukehiro._

One user, in the entirety of the clover kingdom. Almost unfathomable. 

Charlotte bit back a growl in frustration, slamming the fourth tome of dark magic she could find and throwing it into the growing pile. The candle-light flickered at it reached the end of the wick, threatening to distinguish in the next couple of minutes if she wasn’t careful. 

_Dark magic has the seemingly unique ability to absorb other magic,_ the tome had read. _My water magic was deemed useless against the trap spells within this twilight zone, absorbed into the environment until there was nothing felt._

An explanation of sorts, for the few things she’d seen of the magic. If only the author had been a bit more _extensive_ in their research. But like all the townspeople, the author decided darkness was not something to be trifled with, ending the page with a scribbled note on never returning. 

Charlotte couldn’t decide if it was cowardice or self-preservation that led him to that conclusion. 

_Yami Sukehiro._ She would be the one to arrest him.

A loud crash came from behind. Charlotte jumped in her seat. She whirled around, catching herself when she saw a large pile of books on the ground, and a sheepish man standing over them. Thin build, short blond hair. 

For a second, Charlotte’s mind went blissfully empty. The man most likely to become the next magic emperor, and he was standing less than four feet away from her. Julius Novochrono, the user of a magic that almost equalled darkness in rarity. 

“Captain Julius,” Charlotte said, finding her voice. She bolted upright. “What are you doing here? I thought -” 

“WOW!” He shouted, running up to her. “You must be Charlotte Roselei! The briar magic-user, right?!”

Once again, Charlotte was left speechless for a moment, her mouth gaping like a fish. _A child in a candy store_ , that’s how the other captain described him. “Uh - yes, sir. I’m honoured -”

Julius laughed, waving a hand through the air. “Please, the pleasure is all mine! What are you doing in such a place? I thought you would be on a mission for Lorena.”

Charlotte glanced at the pile of books on her desk. “Just. Researching.”

Julius peered over, reading the top cover of the book Charlotte had just finished. His brows raised to his hairline. “Dark magic?” He asked, staring at her. She’d be lying if she said it wasn’t a little unnerving. “Why are you researching dark magic?”

“I fought someone who used it. I’ve never heard of it before, so I - well -” spent a week of her life chasing secrets, apparently.

“...Right.”

Julius stared at the tome for a long moment, humming softly to himself. “Lorena _did_ say something about your meeting with Yami. He’s quite the character, isn’t he?”

“You know him?” Charlotte blurted, before biting her tongue. 

Julius smiled, a gleam to his eyes that told her there was more to the story than just _knowing him_ , but she wasn’t going to push it. “Yes. We’re acquainted, although not in the way you’re thinking. Something tells me you’re just as interested in him as I was.”

“It’s nothing like that!” Charlotte said, the heat rushing to her face at the implications. Even the idea disgusted her. “He’s a menace, a brute -!” 

And a complete and utter mystery. _That_ , she thought, was what annoyed her more than anything else about the man. The unknown - and possibly his face. And personality. 

Huffing through her nose, she took a moment to collect herself. “I only want to find out more about him, in case we fight again. I won’t let him escape next time.”

And she meant it. 

For a second, Charlotte swore Julius was looking at her with a funny look in his eyes, but it was gone a moment later. “What are you trying to find out, exactly? I’ve also been looking into darkness magic in my spare time - fascinating stuff, it’s incredible! Perhaps I can help?”

“Uh -”

What _was_ she trying to find out?

His magic, for one. How it functioned, what it was capable of. It wasn’t out of the question to believe Juius knew something more about dark magic, no matter how small. His reasoning. Why one moment he was robbing her household of jewels, and the next he was bringing in a wanted convict. A criminal and a knight, a thief and a hero. It made no sense to Charlotte. _His whereabouts._

“Do you know where he is?” Charlotte asked. If the question took Julius off-guard, it didn’t show on his face. “Where he’s based? What his motivations are?”

She waited as Julius rolled the questions around in his head, tapping a finger to his chin. “I couldn’t say for sure,” he said at last. Despite the smile, the words sounded slightly strained. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one frustrated with not knowing. “But he’s known to frequent the forests within the common realm. I would try there. Or one of the villages close to them.”

“As for motivations…” Julius shrugged, laughing softly. 

Not a lot, but it was enough. Charlotte nodded, jolting it down in her painfully bare notebook - a quick scribble between rows of crossed-out words. 

“You know,” Julius said, watching her slip the book back into her satchel, “He’s not the easiest man to get along with, but he has a good heart. He could have been a magic knight, if the circumstances were different.”

Charlotte tried not to scoff at the idea, but the emotion showed on her face regardless. Julius looked amused at the sight. “I’m just saying, try not to go _too_ hard on him, Charlotte. Just… talk to him, before you make any moves.”

If any other man had said something like that to her, she would have written it off, but… Julius knew what he was talking about. Attacking without provocation could end up… _messy_ , if she wasn’t careful.

Slightly begrudgingly, she nodded. “Of course, sir.”

It was like a weight had been lifted from Julius’s shoulders, although Charlotte wasn’t sure what kind of weight had been lifted. Nodding once, more to himself than anyone else, Julius stood back up. “Stay safe, Charlotte. And good luck!” 

With that, Julius turned and walked off, calling out, “If you change your mind, I’m more than happy to help!” 

“I’ll… consider it.”

She shook her head slightly. As eccentric as the Grey Deers squad captain was, she now had a destination -in mind. More rumours were in order, even more information about the foreigner, before she took off. And find a way to slip past Lorena and her teammates without them knowing, gather resources, train in preparation...

Things would end differently, this time. 

  
  


**

  
  


And then the skirmishes with Diamond began. 

Charlotte couldn’t say she was surprised. Despite her squad members - and even some of the higher-ups - announcing it was a one-off event, she’d known better. The Diamond kingdom has always hungered for power. It was only a matter of time before that hunger turned from their own people to the mages of other countries. And Clover just so happened to be the kingdom that bordered them. 

The fights were endless, the nights long. Just as one battle was won, another seemed to erupt from across the border, and the Blue Roses were called to action. An endless cycle, fighting alongside the royals and the captains. 

Her rank improved, the wizard king passed, and a new one took his place. 

A haphazard spell crippled Rowena, and news of early retirement didn’t seem out of the question any more.

She tried not to think about Yami. Forced herself not to think about him. There were better, more important, more critical things to think about than a foreigner with an attitude problem. 

But in the middle of the battle, when things seemed worse for the clover kingdom, she swore she saw bursts of darkness in her periphery. A glint of a familiar, foreign sword. Fights they shouldn’t have won, despite the outstanding force of the magic knights. _Couldn't_ have won.

Nozel must have noticed, same as Fuegoleon. They were certainly talented enough to catch something as distinct as dark magic on the battlefield. And if the scowl on Nozel’s face, or the bemused smile on Fuegoloeon’s was anything to go by, they knew _something_ was up.

William might know something, but he was still young. Jack… honestly, she had no idea about him. His mind was a one-track road, always leading to violence. 

Julius had laughed when she brought it up, a small glint in his eyes that said everything she needed to know. “We should be thankful for aid, regardless of the individual or group from which it came,” he said, avoiding the question with the grace befitting of a king. “Even if personal bias goes against our natural instincts.”

 _Don’t shoot a gift horse in the mouth_. 

She supposed she could let go of her man-hunt, for the time being. So long as he was aiding the clover kingdom. 

Charlotte just had to make sure the foreigner didn’t die before she could catch him.

  
  


**

  
  


It seemed fate had it out for Charlotte. She’d yet to decide whether it was a good or a bad thing. 

The mission was impulsive, as was the decision to stop by the town of Damali. No reason, outside of checking the residents of the town weren’t in need of trouble. It seemed to happen often - small towns that fell to ruin, right under the noses of the magic knights.

She just wasn’t expecting him. _Yami._

Charlotte almost missed him. He looked larger than she recalled. Taller, broader, noticeable even from this distance, but he still wore the torn-up white shirt and leather trousers, sword and grimoire still strapped to his side. 

It was only for a moment, before the crowd obscured her vision. In a couple of minutes, he’d be gone from her sight, and she wouldn’t have to worry about whatever _he_ was doing. But something stirred in the pit of her stomach. Intrigue, or perhaps she was just a glutton for punishment. Few people could best her in combat, fewer got away with it twice.

After a moment of hesitation, Charlotte followed suit, making sure to keep hidden. She _wasn’t_ snooping. Just checking out potential illicit activity.

Just because no-one had heard from the black swordsman in months, didn’t mean he was inactive. It just meant he got better at hiding his tracks.

She trailed behind, but Yami didn’t seem to notice her presence, striding along with his hands in his pockets and his arms spread wider than necessary. He cut an imposing figure, even from behind. People clearly kept their birth around him, but even without that, he would be easy to spot through the crowd. 

Was he flexing, or were his muscles truly that big? 

Charlotte shook her eyes. _Not the time…_ especially when Yami turned a corner, into one of the side alleys. She followed suit, into a street where the buildings were taller, thinner, cutting off the midday light and casting a shroud of darkness across the area. A place where petty thieves and criminals would gather - perfect for Yami. 

Yami entered one of the buildings further up the alley. A bar, from what she could gather, far enough away that she couldn’t make out the name, except for the very large, very obvious tankard of ale drawn on the sign. She almost rolled her eyes. Was he even old enough to drink? 

A drunkard and a smoker. His defeat or her was growing all the more embarrassing by the second. 

She wandered closer to the entrance, slower than necessary. How long would it take for things to devolve into chaos? _Would_ things devolve into chaos? With Yami, she could never tell what role he was playing: the hero, or the villain. Maybe a little of both.

Shouts came from inside, and Charlotte knew it was her time to intervene. Leaning her broom against the entrance, she pushed the thick wooden door open, the entrance bell jingling as she strode into the pub. It was louder inside, all jeers and shouts and unintelligible noise. Almost every patreon was gathering around the bar table, and the few who hadn’t were either getting up to join or ready to leave. 

Yami, she supposed, would be in the centre, if previous experience was anything to go by. 

She pushed her way through the throngs of men, ignoring the varying protests and compliments thrown her way. A few - some of the smarter men, or simply less drunk - must have noticed her squad emblem or recognised her face, as they scrambled out of the way. 

She spotted Yami after pushing herself to the front, most of the men focused solely on the drama in front of them to notice her. Another man - a nobleman, if the attire was anything to go by - was shouting, his face almost red front exertion, and his chest and arms puffed out in what was supposed to be an intimidation tactic. 

Whatever it was, it didn’t work. Not only was Yami the same height as the man, but he boasted a far more impressive physique than the soft edges of the noble. He’d be tall, Charlotte realised, when he was done growing. Taller than most. And bulkier than everyone, no doubt.

It was easy to see why people found him terrifying, dressed in his dark cloak, that strange sword draped at his side. His features alone were foreign, dangerous.

The stirring in her stomach seemed to grow stronger at the thought.

Charlotte wasn’t sure if the people slowly surrounding the pair were friends of the nobleman, or whether they were spectators who banded together toward a common enemy. Given the swelling numbers and the attitude of the people around here, she assumed the latter. Those who weren’t hollering derogatory compliments her way were screaming profanities, hollering for a fight, fists pumping. Waiting for a fight.

_Men._

Yami caught her eye as she approached, and his smirk widened. She caught him murmuring something to the nobleman, lost between the shouts of the crowd. It wasn’t hard to guess the kind of thing he’d said, given the shade of purple the nobleman turned.

“How dare you -!” The nobleman spluttered as Charlotte breached the last line of commoners, completely unaware of her presence. “Do you not know who I am?! I am Baron from the house of Hargreeves! I’ll make you pay for your insolence, foreigner -!”

Charlotte allowed some of her magic to swell to the surface. 

_"Enough.”_

The bar silenced. It was thought every individual in the establishment sobered up at once, suddenly realising their spectacle was being observed. Every eye turned to focus on her. Baron visibly jolted at the tone, flinching violently. 

Slowly, he turned.

It took barely a moment for the fear to slip into something lecherous when he realised who he was speaking to. His eyes dropped to her chest. For a second, Charlotte thought _she_ might be the one to punch him in the face. 

“A magic knight, _finally_ . And a beautiful one at that! Oh yes, I like what I see - very much so. Yes, get rid of this foreigner for me, and then you shall accompany me back home. Away from all the _rabble_.” 

His eyes slipped across the crowd, sneering back in full force. Nothing changed in the atmosphere - at least, nothing tangible. But there was a line of tension through some of the men, and a shuffle passed through the crowd, several glancing in the direction of the exit. 

Yami was no longer smiling, his eyes tight, sharp with something she couldn’t quite place. Certainly not concern - not for her, at least. 

A hand descended upon Charlotte before she could even begin to decipher his expression, intended for her shoulder. Her own hand shot up - almost instinctively - slapping the stubbly fingers away, biting back a retort when the man yelped. _The audacity_.

“What -" She said lowly, allowing more of her magic to seep into the room. Only Yami looked unphased. “- Do you think you’re doing?”

Baron certainly looked a little more unnerved than before - but not enough. She could see it in his eyes. A part of him still saw her as a possession, something lesser. It was written all over his face.

“What - What do you think _you're_ doing? He’s a foreigner! Get rid of him, before I get an _actual_ magic knight to do the job!”

“He’s done nothing wrong,” Charlotte said, ignoring the slightly bitter taste in her mouth at the words. “ _You_ are the aggressor here. Leave, now.”

The nobleman was obviously not used to being told what to do, if the emotions flashing across his face were anything to go by. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, blinking rapidly while the muscles twitched in his cheeks. Slowly his lips curled, his skin returned to the purpled hue as before. If he’d been mad at Yami, he was downright _livid_ with Charlotte. 

“I-I thought-!” He spluttered, making a noise of frustration in the back of his throat. “You - you _traitor_ ! You’re defending _him_!”

“I’m not defending anyone,” Charlotte said cooly. “But -” Her gaze snapped back to Baron “- you’re being a nuisance and an eyesore. Leave.”

She allowed her gaze to shift past the mess of a nobleman, catching Yami’s bored expression, his lax posture, just for a second before it snapped back to Baron. 

He looked like he might actually try to attack her. The grimoire at his side - a pompous, overly dramatic sort of thing - shone brighter for a moment, the air filling with a static that hadn’t been there seconds before. Two manas, clashing against one another. And it was obvious which one of them would win if it came for a fight, almost laughably so. It wouldn’t even be a contest. 

No wonder Yami didn’t seem worried. There was nothing to worry _about_.

Slowly, the light in the grimoire faded. What little brains remained in his head must have won out - or perhaps his baser instincts finally caught on to the difference in magic power.

“Fine,” the man scoffed, puffing his chest out. The entire sight reminded her of a frog, trying to make itself bigger than it actually was. “But don’t think you can get away with this, magic knight. The Blue Roses? I’m sure they’ll love to know one of their knights is defending foreigners and _traitors_.”

The words hit something different inside Charlotte, not that it showed. She didn’t try to hide the noise of disgust as the Baron brushed past her, even as something cold fell in the pit of her stomach. He wasn’t exactly wrong, and that was the most obnoxious part.

Several noises of dissent came from behind. The door slammed shut.

A beat of silence. 

Charlotte turned back to Yami. “You too.”

All eyes focused back onto the foreigner and herself. Thankfully, Yami didn’t argue. Kicking off against the bar table he leant against, hands in pockets, he brushed past without a noise, toward the exit. 

She followed his prone form as the crowd parted, the way the regular folk would part for a king, the way sheep would part for a wolf. It seemed the crowd was far less confident, now their nobleman was gone. She doubted any of them would even think to take on the foreigner without the noble around.

When the door clicked shut for a second time, notably quieter and more controlled than the first, Charlotte turned to the owner, who watched the scene from behind the comfort of his bar, eyes locked on the door as though one of them would come through at any moment.

“Unless you want your bar destroyed by a bunch of ruffians,” Charlotte said, and in the near silence it felt deafening, “it would be wise to find a magic knight _before_ things blow up.”

The owner nodded, looking more than a little shaken. 

When it was obvious that none of the other patrons were either going to start a fight or go off to find Yami, she made her leave. It took a second of scanning the crowds before she caught Yami again, a considerable distance away now, despite his languid pace. 

She _should_ leave it at that, and wait for their inevitable next encounter, in a couple of months. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!” She broke into a soft jog.

Yami’s back stiffened, he paused for a second, before carrying on. 

_This man - !_

She jogged faster, trying to retain some level of grace as she followed after the ungrateful foreigner. “Don’t ignore me!”

Yami sighed loudly when she neared, cutting off his path. Compared to their first meeting, Yami didn’t even look angry - just tired. “What do you want, prickly princess?”

Charlotte fought not to bristle at the tone or the nickname. “What were you doing in that bar, foreigner? What were you trying to achieve?”

“What?” Yami recoiled slightly, cocking a brow. He didn’t even look offended, just confused - a little like she was insane, actually. “What else do you think I was doin’? Hopin’ to get drunk, is what.”

Charlotte narrowed her eyes slightly. “You’re not old enough to drink.”

Yami scoffed and began walking again, saying nothing when Charlotte followed at his side. “How’d you know? And even if I ain’t, I think I could pass for one.”

Perhaps he could, but this close-up, Charlotte could still see a little childhood softness there, the same she experienced every time she looked in the mirror. Perhaps they were closer in age than she realised. 

Her mouth moved before she could stop herself. “Then - how old are you?”

Yami looked completely lost. “What?”

“If you’re not eighteen, then how old are you?”

Yami regarded her for a second, brows furrowed slightly. “Seriously?” He huffed a laugh. “Ain’t this a turn of events.”

Heat swelled in her cheeks, although she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was embarrassment or anger this time. “I could arrest you instead. If you prefer.”

Unlike the nobleman, the threat of a fight didn’t seem to unnerve him in the slightest. Slowly, he shifted his body over to face her, the beginning of a fire smouldering beneath his eyes. “Haven’t we done this before? What makes you think it’ll work out for you now?”

“I’m stronger than I was.”

“So am I.”

It took everything Charlotte had not to start grinding her teeth. She almost forgot how frustrating it was, talking to him. _Almost_. 

“There’s an entire war between then and now,” Charlotte said, before pausing for a moment. “One I’m sure _you_ had nothing to do with.”

Yami’s face was a bored, blank mask. “You mean that shit with Diamond? Damn right.”

More of a push, then. She could do that. “I’m sure you just hid in the background, watched everyone fight from the sidelines while doing nothing yourself. You don’t seem the type to risk your life for someone else.”

Yami scowled, eyes hard. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Charlotte said, laying it on so thick that she almost cringed. “You’re a thief and a troublemaker. I doubt you’ve thought of anyone but yourself the entire time you’ve been in this country.”

She continued pressing, leaning further in, close enough to make out the stubble across his jaw and chin, and the beginnings of a moustache. _She needed to know_ , even if a small part of her felt a little bad for lying. Even if her squad might not approve.

“You’re a coward, Yami Sukehiro.”

 _That_ got a rise out of him. A noise came from the back of his throat, sounding suspiciously like a growl as he leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Her heartbeat quickened, the tension thick. 

“Look here, _princess -”_

His jaw snapped shut, the muscle twitching. His eyes tightened. It took a moment, but Charlotte recognised the look. No, not bored. _Pained_.

So that’s what it was.

All at once, the tension left her body. “Whereabouts,” Charlotte murmured, quiet enough that no-one else could hear them. Yami’s brow rose to his hairline. “Where are you injured?”

Yami huffed, although now that she was listening, she could hear the wheeze at the very end. “What makes you think I’m injured?”

“Just answer the question.”

She didn’t think he would. Yami didn’t seem the kind to confide in others when he was injured - and after the scene moments ago, she couldn’t entirely blame him. Who would he even go to, if the wounds were serious? Would any doctor be willing to treat him?

“My side,” Yami grumbled. “One of the diamond troops took a shot at my stomach. Managed to avoid the worst of it, but I didn’t move quick enough.”

“So you _were_ there, during that fight,” Charlotte mused, quietly triumphant as she leaned back. Not serious, then. But Charlotte knew first-hand how painful those sorts of wounds could be. “Anything else?”

“You already knew, though, didn’t you?” Yami huffed, pausing for a moment. “‘Course you did. Just a couple of bruises. Cracked rib, maybe.”

A stupid idea was forming in her head. A stupid, ridiculous idea that went against everything she thought about the soon-to-be-man. God knew how much trouble she would get into if she was caught… but she did owe him. She had questions, too many to ask within such a small space of time.

And what she said _was_ rather rude. 

Sighing loudly, heart still pounding in her chest even though they’d moved apart, Charlotte turned to look at Yami fully. “Come to the Blue Rose headquarters with me. There’s a medical kit in my bedroom that should help.”

  
  


**

Three weeks later, when Yami showed up in the middle of the night with an exhausted, lop-sided smirk and a bleeding arm, she cursed every part of her that thought it was a good idea to look after him. Like feeding a stray, it only took one time before they started expecting things. And she’d treated him, willingly.

In the end, she let him in through the window, hissing as many profanities as she could under her breath. 

And all the times after that.

  
  


**

  
  


“So,” Charlotte said, when it was obvious Yami wasn’t going to make the first move. “You’ve not been around.”

He slouched across her sofa, one leg perched on the cushions and the other resting firmly on the ground. He didn’t seem all that concerned, she noted, about the blood smearing across her navy cushions, or the dirty prints from his boots running from the window. _An utter brute of a man._

She was already regretting her choice to patch him up. 

For almost half a year, nothing. Information about the foreigner dissolved like smoke in the wind. Someone like him shouldn’t be able to disappear so thoroughly, even if he moved to another kingdom.

 _Another kingdom._ Her chest gave an odd twitch at the thought. 

Yami seemed to think for a moment, making a noise under his breath, but didn’t open his eyes. One second, two. Was he really going to make her ask?

“Where were you?” Charlotte said, not bothering to hide the tension at the end. Direct - _simple_ , she corrected - seemed to be the only way to reach this man.

Yami peeked one eye open, offering a sharp grin. “Around.”

“You think people don’t recognise foreigners when they’re snooping around?” Charlotte said, cocking an unamused brow. “The last rumours of you were at the edge of the kingdom, in Kiten. You’ve been off the grid. I want to know why.”

Both eyes were open now, and the grin had fallen to something sharper. He didn’t look surprised about Charlotte listening out for him. Was he doing the same for her?

“Keeping tabs ain’t nice, prickly princess.”

Charlotte huffed. “Someone has to!”

Yami laughed - a proper, chesty laugh that seemed to bellow through the room, not one of the sharp snarks she was used to hearing. 

“Keep your voice down!” Charlotte hissed, glancing toward the door. Seconds passed, but no-one knocked on her door. She heaved a sigh of relief, turning a sharp eye to Yami. “Do you want to get arrested for trespassing?”

They both knew she wouldn’t let that happen, if only to save her own hide. The captain wouldn't have much sympathy for her harbouring a man and a convict in her bedroom.

“Out of the country,” Yami said at last, leaning further back onto the sofa. He looked, she supposed, suspiciously at ease around her, although she didn’t doubt that if the slightest hint of trouble came his way, he would be ready. “Spent some time in diamond, if that’s what you’re getting at. Some in spade. Some in the grand magic zone. And now I’m back.”  
  
“Evidently,” Charlotte said, giving him a dry look. “Do I dare ask _why_?”

“My poor lil’ heart couldn’t take the separation.” 

Yami barked another laugh. Something there, behind the words, made Charlotte bristle slightly, although she couldn’t identify the exact reason. The mocking tone, something decidedly cooler than she’s used to hearing.

“So you’re not here for any other reason?” Charlotte said, side-eyeing him. It didn’t look good, even if she did sort-of trust him, begrudgingly. Gone for six months, and suddenly back when the country was on the brink of another war.

It seemed too much like a coincidence.

Yami stared at her, his expression shifting to something more serious. He caught on quick. “I’m not some diamond spy, prickly princess. They ain’t got shit on me.”

“You can’t blame me for asking,” Charlotte said. “Even someone like you must see how it looks.”

He rolled his shoulders, in a way that tugged the already tight shirt he wore even further over his chest. “Crossed my mind, but it wouldn’t exactly make a difference even if I was.”

Fear and mistrust, he meant. 

“Does that mean you’re here to fight with us? Like before?” Charlotte asked, hating the flicker of… _something_ in her voice. _He’s a good fighter_ , she rationalised, _he would be a huge asset in the fight with Diamond._

Yami scowled. “Not a chance in hell, thorny princess. Those were nothing compared to now. I’m just here ‘cause the clover kingdom has the best chance of survival.”

“So you’re hiding? Coward.”

“Don’t act like I’m welcome here,” Yami snapped. “Why the hell should I put my neck on the line for them?”

“You stole from people - you tried to steal from me!” Charlotte said hotly, the words coming out sharper than intended, briar thorns in every sense. “Not to mention the bar fights, the intimidation. Who knows what else! Don’t place the blame on the people when you _gave_ them a reason to hate you.”

Something in her words struck a nerve in Yami. Before she knew it, Yami reared up, pushing against his right leg and swinging the other leg round until he was no longer seated. His face was inches from hers, and something dark, harsher and harder than she’d ever seen came across in the poor lighting. Her heart stuttered.

“People were makin’ remarks long before I started stealing, _princess.”_ Yami growled, voice rumbling. The nickname had lost any sense of teasing, the insult impossible to ignore. “I only stole from people who could afford it. I never _started_ those fights, so don’t start actin’ high and mighty. What the hell would a spoiled brat know about the world anyway?” 

The words burned like fire, singing the edges of her resolve. Heat bloomed in her face, and she could feel her cheek flushing, although this time she knew it wasn’t some misplaced attraction causing it. 

_“How dare you.”_

Yami grinned, sharp and biting. “Don’t get pissy because I’m right.”

“I’m not - “ it felt like she was trying to sprout out thorns, slicing the back of her throat. Her hands shook, her voice trembled. “Don’t you dare call me spoiled. _Don’t you dare._ I’ve had to fight for everything since my magic... - you don’t even know what I’ve been dealing with, this cur-” Her voice caught at the last moment, refusing to release that piece of information. 

“Get out.”

Yami leaned back, and Charlotte breathed deeply, exhaled.

“Oh?”

If Yami was surprised by the turn of events, it didn’t show on his face. In fact, nothing was getting shown. Just steely, cold eyes and a biting indifference. Something had closed in his expression during their conversation. 

“I said, _get out._ ” 

The atmosphere felt heavier, somehow. Yami stood up properly and moved toward the window. There was a tightness around his eyes, around his shoulders. Maybe she could stop him - the wounds on his side would only get worse if he jumped - but she couldn’t. Wouldn’t.

Yami paused at the open window. He didn't smile at her, not in the way that counted. "Been fun, thorny princess. See you never."

The world stopped, for a second. The moment before a lightning strike, or the second before a blade connected with flesh. Where she could see the incoming, but had no way of stopping it. A certainty. 

And then he was gone, jumping out the open window. 

Just like that, everything between them was shattered. Things wouldn’t settle. Not like a disagreement with a squad member or family. He could disappear, and she would have no way of reaching him.

He’d be back. At the very least, he’d need _someone_ to tend to his wounds.

Her insides burned as much as the backs of her eyes, but she wouldn’t break. She _refused_ to break.

Nine months until her eighteen birthday. 

  
  


\--

Yami hadn’t been back since their argument, but Charlotte hadn’t expected anything less.

It was better, this way. By all accounts, whatever this… _thing_ was between them, be it friendship or comradery, wasn’t going to last. 

She was better off without him.

Six months until her eighteenth birthday. She kept the windows unlocked, just in case.

\--

There’s nothing on the dark swordsman or the foreigner, when she asked around. 

No news, no reports, no rumours.

Nothing.

Two months until her eighteenth birthday.

\--

The constant thrum of anxiety beneath her skin was something of a constant now, unwilling to disappear no matter how hard she trained. And that’s all she does now. Train. 

No news about Yami. He’s gone, possibly forever. Disappeared to the Diamond or Spade kingdom - maybe even back to his homeland. Why would he stay? Nothing was here for him - he’d said as much.

She tried not to let it bother her. Like most things, she failed miserably. 

Her life was a balancing act where all the balls were falling to the ground. It had been for a while, only now everything was shattering before she had a chance to save them. But she’s fine - she _will_ be fine - so long as she can keep just one ball from crashing.

_This curse won’t defeat me._

One month.

\--

She wasn’t enough.

Charlotte knew it the moment September hit, she knew it as the days counted down, and she knew it on the morning of her birthday, the curse a part of her as much as any other piece of her body was. A crawling beneath her skin, an itch of uncontrolled magic that never seemed to shake. 

She’d hoped for a miracle, and when the noon sun reached overhead, the curse took over. 

It was a crippling sensation. Nothing like the dreamy stories her grandma used to whisper to her, about handsome princes and fire-breathing dragons. She wasn’t a damsel in distress, but a natural disaster. Magic exploded out of her body as thorns and briars and roses, spreading throughout the household, then the estate, and finally the surrounding village. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, body locked in place. Her consciousness was being weighed down, dragged into sleep. The briars curled around her legs.

In the end, she’d not been enough. Frustrated burned inside her - anger, too. Her eyes burned. 

What would the other knights think if she saw her like this? What would _Yami_ think? 

It seemed stupid, what they argued about. And of course he would stay away. A stupid part of her hoped he would sneak in, apologise for the comments, promise to return. Stupid, hopeless. He would never do something like that, more likely to act like nothing ever happened and move on, scathing remarks forgotten in the past. 

It would have been enough. 

For her, it would have been enough.

Her eyes ached from the strain of keeping them open, but it was a losing battle. The silence spread all around her, the darkness crept in as her magic lowered her into the heart of the curse, where she’d remain, asleep. For all eternity until she succumbed to the forest.

And then she could hear it. 

Something - some _one_ \- hacking through the briars. Quiet, at first, but the noise gradually grew louder, and louder, until she was certain she wasn’t imaging it. Her eyes were the only thing that could move, now. Focused on the wall where she thought the noise was coming from. It was impossible, everyone should’ve been asleep from the curse, but she knew what she heard. 

They were getting closer. 

Perhaps it was one of her squad members, coming to rescue her through the thicket. Perhaps it was Nozel or Fuegoleon, ready to proclaim their right to her hand for beating the curse. It would no longer matter what Charlotte had to say in the matter, if that were the case. Her freedom would still be lost, but everyone would be alive. 

Perhaps, whoever it was, would kill her to free everyone else. It wasn’t such a bad idea. But there was only one person she hoped it would be, no matter how idiotic it was.

The briars split open, daylight streamed through the now crumbled wall, and - 

Yami. 

_Yami._

Her heart leapt despite itself, emotions twisting inside her stomach. A noise came from the back of her throat, a sob, but she couldn’t move her lips, could barely keep her eyes open. 

He was here. Maybe she really _was_ dreaming.

But no. If it were a dream, Yami wouldn’t look nearly as angry, or dressed in tattered robes, or sporting a stubble beard. 

“What the hell’s the big deal, you jerk?” He growled. Smoke billowed from his mouth and cigarette, while shadows clung to his unsheathed sword. “You flung the ramen I was eatin’ all over the place.”

Charlotte stared at him, trying to move a muscle - any muscle, an arm, a leg - 

“I’m guessin’ this is that thing you were dealing with, huh?” He doesn’t sound concerned. Drawing a long drag of his cigarette, Yami breathed out a billow of smoke. “I like tough girls, but it wouldn’t do you any harm to rely on someone else once in a while. Your magic squads are full of them, right?”

Something shattered inside her - or maybe something mended. She couldn’t honestly tell. Maybe it was the truth, breaking into startling clarity inside her. Only Yami could make her breathless, leave her speechless. Only Yami could steal her heart and not even realise. 

_I love him,_ she thought to herself. _I love you, Yami Sukehiro._

And the curse broke.

Magic rushed through her suddenly, as though someone had doused cold water down the back of her spine. The blue roses glowed, her magic chimed like bells. The briars crumbled into the winds, dissolving into a golden light. 

For a terrifying moment, she was falling, hair billowing as she fell from the top of the ceiling. Too weak to move, her magic drained completely. Fate must have been particularly cruel for her curse to be broken, only to snap her neck against the ground of her house. But she guessed it was fitting. Death had lingered around her ever since the curse had first been summoned. 

But then a pair of large, warm, calloused hands surrounded her, tucking her head into the coarse fabric of a cape. One wrapped around her head, the other supporting the back of her legs. A jolt ran through both of them when Yami hit the ground, and she could hear the tiles shatter on impact. 

Only for a moment. She shifted, the darkness falling away to tanned skin and hard features. His brow was furrowed, lips turned to an even deeper scowl than usual, but she caught the mild panic in his eyes, the darting glance across her body as he searched for injuries. This has to be the first time she’s ever seen Yami look afraid, she thought. His lips were moving, but she couldn’t make out what he was trying to say. 

God, she was exhausted. 

“-Oi, Prickly queen, I’m talkin’ to you. Stay awake, damn it!” 

Yami jostled her slightly, shaking her shoulder with one hand, the other resting on the small of her back. Her skin felt like a furnace where his hand was, slowly spreading through the rest of her body. 

She managed to find the energy to move her lips. “Ya-mi…!”

Yami glanced away, focusing on something behind her. 

“Fuck,” he growled, his eyes jumping between her and whoever was coming toward them, before finally resting on her. He had stunning eyes, she realised. Like thunder-clouds before a storm. “Oi, you better stay safe until I see you next or I’ll kill you myself, you hear me?!”

She didn’t have time to process his words. Her head being laid back on the ground, the splintered tiles far less comforting than Yami’s arms. But he was already gone, out of her vision. 

Other men ran into view seconds later, some holding brooms, some with their grimoires out, all of them shouting. The words rang in her ears, head pounding, meaning lost. They were firing spells, she thought. In the direction Yami had disappeared, as though it would make a difference.

Her eyes slipped shut, just as another set of hands wrapped around her, but she didn’t have the energy to force them open again. They were thinner, bonier than Yami’s, smooth where his were rough. Whoever they were, they were shouting, shaking her body wildly.

 _Father_ , a part of her mind supplied. 

Slimmer fingers cupped around one of her hands, squeezing them tight, pressing feather-like kisses against each knuckle of her finger. _Mother_. 

Despite everything, Charlotte felt her lips twitch up into a smile. Something welled in her eyes.

This was enough.

  
  


**

  
  


It’s a stupid mistake, in the end, that almost gets her killed. 

A lookout from the diamond kingdom was found in one of the common realm's forests, and an ill-matched group of nobles and royals from different squad groups, was the combination of her unfortunate fall off the cliffside. The group had been larger than expected, her comrades less equipped for working in a large group, and all it had taken was one stray spell from a nervous noble to send her careening off the edge. 

The first second of the descent was filled with emptiness, the kind that reminded her uncomfortably of her eighteen birthday, and the second was filled with hot, searing anger. 

She’d tear that nobleman apart, if she survived this.

There was barely time to react. By the time Charlotte had twisted herself round to face the ground, she was over half-way down. A small cliff, a lethal fall. Her heart stopped in her chest. 

In a second, it would be over. 

Her eyes squeezed shut, bracing for impact. 

A brick wall of force slammed into her from the side, throwing off her trajectory for the ground. Charlotte snapped her eyes wide open, but the only thing she could see was white fabric and tanned skin, her head pressed against an impressively muscled chest, and thick arms wrapped around her frame. Only one person existed with such an extensive build and white shirts that she knew of. 

They crashed, and the world span as they tumbled across the ground, rolling to a stop. The hands clenched tighter around her. 

“Fucking hell, Prickly princess.” The man muttered, voice rough, baritone. She knew that voice. 

For a moment, her world really did stop. It had only been three months since her birthday - nothing, in comparison to every other time she’d seen him- but it felt like years had passed. She supposed it had, almost. The last time they met, she hadn’t exactly been in a talking mood. 

It had been slowly driving her insane, not being able to find him. To thank and to shout at him. She wondered if her subconscious imagined him up, for a second there. To make sense of what happened. Wishful thinking and all that.

He had a knack for striding back into her life just at the moment she needed him most, at whatever whim he felt. 

“Yami,” Charlotte breathed.

Yami grunted in response, shifting his arms away. She ignored the part that ached for the contact. _Just a few more seconds._ “Can you stand?”

It took a moment to get her mouth working proper, and a moment longer to formulate an appropriate response. “Yes.”

“Good.” Yami shifted slightly beneath her. “Then get the hell off me.”

And the spell broke. 

Cheeks burning even brighter, Charlotte pushed off against the rock-hard body, swaying slightly at the abrupt shift in balance. Despite being caught, the side of her head pounded.

Somehow it was worse, being able to see Yami’s distinctly unimpressed face looking back at her. Especially given their position.

“You brute!” Charlotte hissed, although it lacked any heat. She felt his abdomen swells between her thighs, unyielding and thick with muscle, rising and falling with his breath. No men in the magic squads were built like him. Period.

It took a second, but Charlotte stumbled to her feet, swaying slightly when vertigo hit. She managed to get a good ten metres away from him before she risked looking back.

A small part of her remembered how he looked when he saved her, all those months ago. Things that were different, things that had changed. But it felt like remembering a dream. She’d been exhausted, barely lucid enough to call out, and every time she replayed the moments, all she could imagine was the Yami she’d seen previously. The one that was almost a year out of date.

Seeing Yami now brought the image back into startling clarity.

He hadn’t cut his hair since the last time they met. Most of his locks stuck out wildly - she was used to that - but now he had, apparently, decided to pull the longest locks into a bun at the back of his head. Not really in the intentional way that Fuegoleon styled his hair - more like it had grown too long and he hadn’t been bothered enough to cut it.

… It suited him, and the thought alone irritated and endeared her.

“Oi, oi,” Yami said as he stood up, patting the dirt off his trousers. Ones that seemed to cling just a _little_ tighter to his thigh muscles than necessary. “That’s no way to treat your saviour, is it? You’ll hurt my little ol’ heart, sayin’ things like that.”

Her mind drew a blank when he drew near, stopping about a metre away from her side. She’d been right - Yami had certainly grown large over the past year. A final growth spurt before adulthood. Charlotte wasn’t small by any means, but Yami certainly made her feel like it.

She blamed it on the muscles, now on full display without his cloak. Had he spent the entire time doing strength training? 

Charlotte swallowed, forcing herself to look him in the eye. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Talk about harsh,” Yami grumbled. “I’m not exactly pleased with you, either.” 

Silence. 

“Thank you,” Charlotte said, her eyes drifting. His arms were… large. Larger than she thought possible, and fully on display. “For saving my life. But I really must be going.”

...Were shirts supposed to be that tight? An unfair advantage, in her opinion. 

Yami scoffed, and in her periphery she swore Yami rolled her eyes when she turned and begin walking in what she thought was the right direction. North-east, where the camp was currently placed.

“You don’t even know where you’re goin’!” Yami shouted after her when she was almost through the tree line, tone bored. It seemed to rumble through the trees like thunder. “You’re just gonna get lost again!”

“I’ll take my chances!” Charlotte shouted back, nearly walking into a tree because of it. 

“Suit yourself, prickly queen.”

She got the feeling he was more amused than offended by her predicament, which ended up fuelling her even more. Twigs snapped beneath her foot as she stumbled through the foliage, taking the route which looked easiest to pass but still vaguely in the right direction.

She would probably have to climb the hillside at some point, but she didn’t want to try anything like _that_ while he was standing behind her. 

Yami called out again, as indifferent as before. “You’re going the wrong way.”

“I don’t care!” 

“There’s a fire boar den that way. If you wanna skewed…” Yami trailed off, but she can hear the grin in his voice. The smug bastard. He was enjoying this, wasn’t he?

Face burning even more, she - very begrudgingly - walked back the way she came. She refused to look in the direction of the man as she set off in the opposite direction. Yami made a noise - a kind of oop’ing sound - the second she passed, loud enough that it was impossible to mistake his intended target.

Charlotte whirled round. “What! What is it this time?!”

Yami walked over at a leisurely pace, hands in pockets, the closest thing to a grin she’d seen on his face. “Dead end,” he said, brushing past her. “Come on. Unless you want to end up being saved yet again?”

If they were in her bedroom, she would have smothered him with a pillow. Perhaps stabbed him with her candlestick. But they’re not in her bedroom. Instead, the best she can do is scream into the wind and wring her hands through the air, decidedly ignoring the loud, bellowing laugh from the man in front and the burning in her cheeks. 

_One day. One day I’ll get him back._

The pair trekked in silence, working their way up the hillside at a brisk but leisurely pace, Yami taking the lead. The ground was sodden, covered in dead foliage and thick bushes, and the forest a wall of evergreen and rocks, tearing the ground to shreds. It was a challenge, but Charlotte was used to traversing difficult planes. At least this one wasn’t spewing lava or boiling water.

It’s hard, not spending every moment staring at him, not picking out the ways he’s changed and stayed the same. Charlotte didn’t think Yami could build any more muscle onto his impressive form, but each time they met, he seemed to be larger. The way his arms flex whenever he moves, the way his shirt clings to every ridge of his back. Even, she thought, how his ass looked in his trousers.

What little trace of childhood in his face had long since disappeared, replaced with hard edges and a harder smile.

Maybe it’s a good thing the two of them were fighting. At least Yami won’t look back and see her burning red face. 

Eventually the ground levelled out, and the trees became more dispersed. Despite there being no clues to centre their location, Yami seemed to know exactly where he was going, not hesitating when he set off.

“So, a curse.”

Charlotte stiffened, freezing in her tracks for a moment. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Yami completely ignored her, slowing down slightly so that they walked next to one another. He glanced at her slightly, expression unreadable. “Is that what you were talkin’ about, that night? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Charlotte huffed. “You didn’t deserve to know.”

The side of his lips jerked down, making the cigarette twitch in his mouth. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Please,” Charlotte huffed. “For someone who complains about the discrimination they face, you had no problem assuming my entire life was a dream.” 

“You saying that ball o’ pride and the overzealous king of seriousness have it rough?” Yami said, grinning like a wolf. “Bullshit.”

Charlotte huffed again, speeding up her already brisk pace. She didn’t want to talk to him - not if he was going to be like _that._

From behind, Yami cursed, and she caught the sound of his lumbering steps as he caught up easily. There was a small scowl on his face, and at some point he’d pulled out a cigarette, breathing out a wave of smoke while rolling his eyes. 

“Alright, _fine_ ,” he said. “I’m sorry. Happy now?”

Charlotte glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, raising a brow. It was barely an apology - but then again, she doubted Yami apologized for much in his life. A snide one was better than none at all, she guessed. 

“Really?”

Yami growled - a low, baritone thing. “ _For fuck’s sake_ \- Charlotte, you seriously think I’d be helping you if I wasn’t serious?”

“I honestly don’t know, would you?” Charlotte shot back. She wasn’t going to try and unwrap the connotations of _that_ statement any time soon, even if it made something in her chest soar. 

Perhaps it was lucky that she had fallen into the river and not someone else - Yami might very well have let them drown. 

But, he wasn’t the only one in the wrong here. Charlotte sighed, finally releasing the weight that had been slowly crushing her from all those weeks ago, and let her shoulders sag.

If Yami could swallow his pride and apologise, then so could she. Biting the side of her cheek, Charlotte said, “I’m sorry, too. I know the people haven’t been kind to you. It was… _wrong_ of me, to cheapen the prejudice you face.” 

The stories hadn’t been kind. If Yami were weaker - someone who didn’t rival the captains in strength, as much as the idea irked her - she wasn’t sure this conversation would be happening. The nobles seemed to make a point of tracking him down in his younger years, until it was obvious they didn’t stand a chance against him, and the rumours of the black swordsman spread. 

Would she still stand a chance against him? She liked to think she could give him a run for his money, but she was less confident about her ability to win. Perhaps they could spar someday, in a friendlier situation than the current atmosphere allowed. 

“S’alright,” Yami said after a pause, shrugging slightly. His face was suspiciously devoid of emotion. “I beat the crap out of them. Surpassed my limits. Can’t argue with that. Good trainin’ and all.”

Charlotte felt her lips twitch down, but didn’t comment on the statement. A change of topics was in order. 

“So. Why a forest?”

“I live here.” 

“In a forest?”

“That a problem, prickly princess?”

She paused for a moment. “I guess it would be expected - from a brute like you. Living in the wild by yourself. Do you also hunt for your own food as well?” It was meant to sound sardonic, but something inside of her jumped at the idea of Yami hunting for his own food, muscles bulging as he fought wild - 

_No_. She wasn’t going to follow that train of thought.

Yami snorted under his breath. “It’s not like I can walk into town with a warrant over my head.”

His warrant. Julius had been pretty insistent that Yami be found and brought in alive and unmaimed, despite the protests of Nozel and Jack. She was beginning to think there was something else there than Julius wanting to bring in the elusive black swordsman, and she had an inkling as to what.

Charlotte glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “A warrant that you earned entirely on your own, I might add.” 

Yami cocked a brow, but he looked more amused than offended. “Guess you’re right,” he said, taking a deep breath from his cigarette, and exhaled slowly. “Didn’t you just admit I had my reasons?”

“Dungeon raiding and monster hunting are not something you can blame on the people.”

Yami huffed, lips quirked up. “Guess not.”

The cigarette was nearing its end, Charlotte noted. Barely more than a nub and some dying embers. Before it could reach the end, Yami let the smouldering nub fall to the floor, a flicker of light quickly crushed beneath Yami’s boots.

He froze, eyes set on the distance, at something Charlotte couldn’t see. “Carry on walking in that direction. It’ll take you to the edge of the forest.”

“You’re not coming with me?” She asked, before she could stop herself.

Yami stared at her. “Wanted fugitive, remember?”

“Uh - Right.”

Neither of them moved, for a moment. Frozen still at the sudden end of their conversation. It felt… _wrong_ to leave. A part of her was almost disappointed that their time together was over, and like every other occasion, Charlotte had no way of knowing when the next time they were going to see each other. A complete mystery.

Yami sighed loudly. “Well, see ya later, prickly princess.” 

He turned, raising one arm high in farewell. Something in her chest jumped at the sight, a bone-deep ache reaching through her.

“Yami - !“ The words caught at the back of her throat. What else could she do to make him stay? 

It was almost a miracle that Yami stopped. Grunting, he turned back around, a single eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

“Why…” her mind raced. _Now or never._ “Why didn’t you join the magic knights. Julius told me he offered you a place, but you refused. He said… you were looking for something.”

There wasn’t a shift, per se, in the atmosphere. Nothing she could quantify, at least. But it was like the weight of the world shifted slightly, a charge to the air. 

It took a moment to realise Yami was as taut as a bow, only once his muscle began uncoiling. “That’s right.”

There was a line there, teetering on the edge of familiarity the two of them danced every time they met. They didn’t see each other frequently enough to be friends - not in the traditional sense - but the thing between them was further than acquaintances. She hoped, at least. 

An exhale, and the forest breathed with her. “Did you ever find it? What you were looking for, I mean.”

It could be anything. An object, a person, a place. She was none the wiser.

A slow, lazy smile passed onto his face, for the briefest of seconds. Boyish and handsome. “Maybe I’ll tell you, the next time we meet. ‘Till then, thorny princess.”

With another raised hand, Yami disappeared back into the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify here, cause I forgot to mention it in the first chapter: Yami is stronger in this AU than in canon. Not by a huge amount, but stronger enough that there's a bit more of a clear cut winner in a fight between him and the captains. Just in case anyone thinks I'm being a tad too harsh towards any of the captains in this chapter - I'll admit I have a little bit of a personal bias, but in this case, it was done intentionally. In my mind, since he's been fighting his entire life out in the wilds and with other powerful mages, he's obviously developed a tad further than in canon - a bit like Meroleona.

Really, Charlotte should have known this would happen sooner or later.

“What did you say your name was again?” Charlotte said, fighting the urge to rub her temples. Already the tension was building in the sides of her head, and if she wasn’t careful a full-blown migraine was in her near future.    


The pink-haired woman jumped slightly, shifting in her seat. She’d barely stopped moving since they found her on the doorstep, dressed in tattered white clothes and asking for Charlotte Roselei. 

“Vanessa,” she said at last. “Vanessa Enoteca.”

“And you’re from the witch’s forest, correct?”   


Vanessa nodded. 

A long way to travel, especially by themselves. Charlotte didn’t know the specifics, but she knew no-one escaped the forest - not without help, at least. The witch queen was a formidable foe at the best of times, rival to the wizard king and only half as kind. 

“Someone from the clover kingdom must have brought you here. Who?”

There were places she could go, if she needed a place to lie low. Places far more accustomed than the headquarters of the magic knight squad. 

Vanessa made a squeaking noise in the back of her throat, sitting rampart straight in her chair. A slow but persistent red worked its way up her cheeks. Her lips pursed tightly, fighting the urge to smile. 

Charlotte spent enough time looking in the mirror to recognise that look: a love-sick fool.

“A man sent me here.” Charlotte caught two of the standing guards tense at the comment, alert and aware. “I-I don’t know his name, he never told me.”

“What did he look like?”

Vanessa took in a shuddered breath, eyes unfocusing for a moment. The blush grew even deeper, spreading all the way to her ears. “Tall, muscular.  _ Very  _ muscular, actually. I’ve never really seen anything like it before… his sword was strange as well. It looked different from the other ones I’ve seen. Longer and thinner, I guess.” 

She paused for a second, lips pursing tight. “H-Handsome, too.”

Charlotte’s breath caught in her chest for a second.

_ Of course, it would be him.  _

She breathed in deep, forcing her own blush down as she sighed through her nose. Everything about the situation was somehow complicated and simple with that single admission. A perfect summary of Yami, she supposed. “Alright, then. Why did you come here? The witch queen isn’t known for her kindness to deserters.”

She could see the wheels turning in the other woman’s head, formulating a response. 

“I was - I needed to get out of there. The witches forest, I mean. But I couldn’t do it alone, until that man… he rescued me, and brought me here. He said - he said you’d have a place here, if I wanted.”

“Uh - he also said to give you this.” Vanessa pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket, holding it out for Charlotte. “Just in case you wouldn’t - y’know.”

Slowly, Charlotte unfolded the piece of paper, ignoring the way her chest fluttered. It  _ had  _ been a while, after all, and he  _ would  _ be the only one reckless enough to try something like this with her. 

There wasn’t much on the piece of paper - barely a sentence, and no signature. But she knew. 

_ Have a heart, thorny princess.  _

She almost laughed, biting the side of her cheek until it hurt. Damn him for having such an effect on her. Barely a sentence and her heart raced.

“Alright,” she said after a moment, turning back up to look at the women. “I’ll let you join.”

The two guards shared a glance. Vanessa looked as though she was going to jump from her seat.

“But, there are conditions.”

“Right! Uh - right.”

“The first, most important rule to follow when you join the Blue Roses: no men allowed. We work with them on a professional level, but that’s it. Otherwise, men start thinking we’re possessions for trade,  _ especially  _ the nobles. I won’t have that within my squad. Second of all -”

It took several minutes, and with each passing rule, Vanessa seemed to lose her steam. Nothing compared to the drop in her expression after the first rule, though. Complete dejection, even if she tried to hide it well. For a second, Charlotte almost felt bad. 

Still. She had rules for a reason. 

“So, do you still want to join?” Charlotte asked at the end of her explanation, raising a curt brow. Vanessa looked disappointed, but not dejected. Not entirely dissimilar to most of the new recruits when they learned they couldn’t have boyfriends or alcohol whenever they wanted. But there was a fire there, beneath the surface. It’s hard to say whether Yami saved her for that spark, or whether it was Yami who lit the flame. Either could be true when it came to that man. 

Charlotte could see the shift in her resolve all across her face as she looked up.  _ Good fighting eyes. _ She’d do well as a magic knight, Charlotte could already tell.

“Alright, I’ll join you. For the time being, at least.”   
Charlotte’s smile was as sharp as thorns. As if she expected anything less from Yami’s spawn.

“Good. Then let’s get started.”

**

Vanessa was terrible at following rules, although Charlotte wasn’t surprised by that, given the company she surrounded herself with. 

They were mostly second-hand accounts, of course. Somehow she doubted the woman was disappearing every night - and during some of the days, when there weren’t any assigned - for training. No matter how much perfume she wore, it didn’t cover the scent of booze when she passed, or the weak-kneed sway of her hips in the morning. Still, the other members liked her, and she worked hard - when she was sober, at least.

Liking and belonging were two different things.

Yami  _ would  _ choose to save an alcoholic, wouldn’t he?

No sign of the man. Either out of the country, or sheltered away in his hideout. As always, it was hard to tell with him. A couple of weeks would usually pass before Charlotte even considered a visit, but she felt like one was needed. There were a lot of things to say to him, after all. Mostly about dumping young women on doorsteps, a little about him crossing into Witch Queen territory. 

Only people with death wishes and Yami would try something as stupid as that.

There were more important things to worry about than a wild man with a death wish - most prominently, the new intel surrounding the diamond kingdom. Experiments with grimoires, on their own subjects. Children, mostly, but a couple of teenagers in the mix as well. Even reading about the procedures made something curl in the pit of her stomach, disgust and nausea brewing. Magic wasn’t supposed to be used this way, in something so unnatural. And the doctor behind it all, Morris… he was more dangerous than the shining generals, if the intel proved to be correct. A lack of morals, combined with the endless resources provided by the diamond kingdom, could lead to depraved results. 

Scanning through the documents one last time, Charlotte reached for her pen. A sabotage mission to halt the progression of these experiments could prove useful in the long run. Even if it put the diamond kingdom back a couple of weeks, it was valuable time to come up with a more concrete solution.

“You know, if you work all the time you’re gonna go grey in your thirties.”

A noise escaped from the back of her throat. While she had enough experience not to jump, the same wasn’t true for her hand, jerking wildly to the side. Enough to ruin her signature on the final piece of writing, at least. He’d grown better at appearing discreetly over the years despite his bulk, but his ability to knock was subpar. Years on the run had its perks, apparently.

“Stop doing that,” Charlotte snapped, tilting her head past her shoulder while refusing to look at the man until her work was done. “And worry about your own hair. I hear smoking makes you age quite rapidly down the line. If you’re not careful, it might start falling out on its own accord.”

A loud, unconcerned laugh came from behind. Closer, this time. Unfettered by the glass windows. 

Reviewing the paper, there was a definite jerk in her signature, but it should be alright. Charlotte slowly cleared away her desk, mindful of the presence dancing in the back of her mind, out of view. Yami was different from the captains or her squad members - there was a charge to his presence, an edge to the danger. Even without it, only one person was stupid enough to scare her. 

When the final seal of approval was stamped onto the envelope, she turned around to look at the intruder, lounging on her best sofa with one arm thrown over the frame and legs spread wide. Causal, bordering on rude. Typical Yami. She had half a mind to kick him out for treating her place so nonchalantly.

“You’ve had a haircut,” she noted, in way of greeting. The top-knot was gone, back to the messy, brushed back look from his teenage years.

Shame. She quite liked it.

Yami made a noise of agreement, running a hand through the locks. “The girl did it for me. Vanessa.” 

Charlotte cocked a brow, slipping into one of the opposite seats. “You mean the girl you dropped at my doorstep like a lost pup?”

Yami grinned, making the cigarette in his mouth twitch. “That’s the one. How she holdin’ up?”

“Other than the rampant drinking and nightly activities? Absolutely fine. I’m more curious about  _ how  _ you managed to find her, though. The witch’s forest. Seriously, Yami?”

Yami shrugged, breathing a large plume of smoke from his mouth. “Wasn’t intentional, if that’s what you’re thinkin’. I was trainin’, got lost. The rest is history.”

“Kidnapping a woman doesn't seem like history to me, Yami.”

“Please,” Yami said, waving off her concerns. “She wanted to leave. All I did was give her the opportunity. Speakin’ of - wouldn’t happen to have room for one more, would you?”

Oh, she knew where  _ this  _ was going. 

“No. Absolutely not.”

Sliding back in his seat, Yami practically splayed his body across the sofa, tucking his arms beneath his head in a way that made his chest swell, leaving everything on display. Warmth began to build in her cheeks.  _ Don’t break, don’t break.  _

He had to be doing that on purpose. “Come on, thorny princess. Just one girl - a little shy, but she ain’t a bad mage. Got a nasty habit of transforming into a dude, though. Might want to - uh, train her out of it.”

Charlotte felt her lips twitch down, teetering on a scowl. Her heart raced, thundering in her ears. “Do you always run into homeless girls while you’re travelling, Yami? Or is this a new thing for you?”

“New thing. Didn’t know I was such a chick magnet.”

Yami huffed a laugh. 

“Please,” Charlotte said, seconds away from spontaneously combusting. “Two desperate, homeless girls makes you a creep, not a... ‘chick magnetic.’”

She grimaced at the phrase. It sounded so…  _ crass _ . 

“Actually, it’s three - but I ain’t givin’ the other one away. She’s my chef now, so she’s stayin’ with me.”

Charlotte stared at him for a moment, processing the information. “Three, Yami?  _ Three _ ?”

Yami grinned, all teeth and bite. “That too hard to believe? Ain’t my problem girls love a cute guy like me.”   


“As if anyone could find someone as vulgar as you cute. Fine, but you owe me this time. I’m not a charity, Yami. Be grateful I’m doing this for you at all.”

The grin shifted. Charlotte knew Yami long enough to know he didn’t do soft - not like most people. The closest he ever got was something lacking the usual bite. A little more sincere than usual. His smile wasn’t friendly, but the sharper glint to his eyes disappeared. More a dulled knife than a sharpened blade. 

Her insides melted a little.

“Alright. Thanks, thorny princess. I owe ‘ya one.”

Charlotte hmph’ed, averting her gaze. “Just - please tell me... this other girl, is she staying with you willingly? This isn’t some sort of hostage situation, is it?”

Yami grinned. 

Perhaps, Charlotte thought, it’s a good thing that she was saving this girl from Yami.

**

The captain’s meeting was a mellow affair, relatively speaking.

For once, no-one immediately tried to kill one another upon sight. It wasn’t a frequent occurrence, but there were days when Nozel and Fuegoleon looked ready to tear each other to pieces before the meeting began, and days where Jack had a glint to his eyes, a sharpness in his face. Men were always the same in that sense. Always wanting to fight first and talk later.

Still, she had her own agenda for today. Call it a feeling, but Yami wouldn’t care about what the other squads thought. A man as god-damn stubborn as him always ended up getting his way, or would die trying.

Charlotte zoned in just as Julius finished his introduction, smiling brightly. “Is there anything anyone would like to bring up, before we move on to the issue with the diamond kingdom?”

Usually, it was just a formality - no-one really had anything to ask, not really. Except for today.

“Have any of you received new recruits recently?” Charlotte asked. 

The others didn’t know Yami as far as she was aware, but she wouldn’t put it past him to try something... Unorthodox. Given the peculiar expression on Vangeance’s face, her guess had been correct. It wasn’t confusion, more… bemusement. “You as well, Charlotte? I believed I was the only one.”

“Yes,” Charlotte said, and paused. “They appeared at my headquarters several weeks ago. They’re talented, if not a little… eccentric. But I see no reason not to take on independent, young women who wish to make a difference in the world. What about yourself?”

She could think of a hundred better-suited words to describe Vanessa and Grey than eccentric,  _ insane  _ being the first to come to mind. No wonder Yami took a liking to them.

Vengeance almost looked relieved at the revelation. “Quite right, although I’m glad I’m not the only one. For a fallen noble, his attitude certainly is… concerning. The wizard king pardoned his previous crimes, but his behaviour leaves much to be desired.” His smile widened. “But what are the chances? It’s not every day new members join our cause.”

It was as if a certain dark mage had anything to say about it.

“Just a coincidence, I’m sure,” Charlotte said curtly, only to stiffen when Jack laughed. 

“ _ Keh-keh _ , and who says you’re the only ones getting all the fun, hah!? I got myself a new minion just yesterday!”

“Oh?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the male _. Another?  _ “And what did this person do to deserve such a fate?”   


“Brought it on themselves,  _ keh-keh! _ ” Jack grinned, too wide to be considered sane. “Came right up and challenged me, the little shrimp! I had a great time cutting him down to size!”

“I presume he suffered no major injuries, though?”Fuegoleon raised an impressive stare down on the former commoner. “A captain seriously injuring one of his subordinates is not the kind of publicity we need.”

“I’m not  _ stupid _ . He got off lightly, keh-keh.”

“Has anyone else received new recruits?”Julius asked. Although his tone was neutral, Charlotte caught the way his brows raised, quietly intrigued. A round of various heads shook from the remaining captains.

If Charlotte didn’t know better, she would say Julius almost looked disappointed at the revelation. “Right, well. Onto our main focus of the meeting: the diamond kingdom...”

Charlotte was only half paying attention to Julius as he spoke about the recent invasion tactics by the Shining Generals, replaying the recent information back in her head. So Yami dropped other mages- members? Charity cases? She wasn’t sure - at squads other than her own. Not too surprising, when she thought about it - especially if they were male. Even Yami knew she wouldn’t willingly take on a man without good reason.

The only thing tripping her was why the  _ other  _ squad captains agreed to take them in. Surely they must see how strange it all was? Jack probably wouldn’t care, but Vangeance? As a stickler for rules, he wouldn’t willingly take on another recruit outside of the exam unless there was a seriously good reason.

Strange. She wasn’t sure what that said about Vangeance, although she could hazard a guess. 

“...Charlotte?”

She blinked. All eyes were focused on her, although she caught Julius’ concerned expression first.

“Pardon?”

Nozel answered her. “Have you found anything else about that foreigner? You said you were close to making leeway, several months ago.”

Right. She had said that, hadn’t she? An impulsive response to the question, now biting her in the rear. 

“No,” she said, hoping the lie wouldn’t show in her tone. “It was a dead-end. I have nothing else to report on the matter.”

Nozel made a small noise of dissatisfaction in the back of his mouth. “I tracked him to the edge of the strong magic region, but… unforeseen consequences meant I lost track of him past there. I assume he is heading once more for the spade kingdom, perhaps some hideout within the strong magic region.”

“And the reason you lost track of him wouldn’t have anything to do with being beaten, would it?” Fuegoleon’s smile crept a little wider, into a smirk. 

Nozel’s scowl could freeze mountains, but Fuegoleon was unmoving. “Be careful what you say, Fuegoleon.  _ You  _ lost track of him even  _ with  _ a team of your finest members.”

If anything, the comment made Fuegoleon smile even wider. “I have no issues with admitting defeat to a strong opponent, Nozel. It was a good battle, on both sides - one I don’t plan on losing again. Perhaps you should try to learn from this, instead of pretending you didn’t lose in the first place.”   
Nozel went from cool to glacial. “I didn’t  _ lose _ .”

“Enough,” Charlotte said, cutting off whatever Fuegoleon’s retort was. “This argument is foolish. Should we really concern ourselves with some foreigner while the diamond kingdom prepares to attack?”

_ Men.  _

Charlotte already knew about their battle. Yami had shown up just days ago, looking more battered and bruised than in a long time, grinning like a mad-man and laughing the night away, uncaring about her squad members sleeping several rooms over. Suffice to say Nozel  _ hadn’t  _ won that fight, if Yami’s good spirits were anything to go by. 

For someone who refrained from showing their emotions outwardly, Nozel truly was a prideful man. 

Nozel scowled at Fuegoleon one last time, before schooling his expression back to neutral. An unpleasant silence grew in its place, tensions building on either side of the table. It always seemed to happen, especially when the topic of Yami was brought up - and that usually happened at the end of each meeting, one way or another. Even without him present, he still managed to be a headache. 

Gueldra scoffed, breaking the silence. “I don’t understand what your interest is in this foreigner, Julius. Surely there are more profitable matters to attend to? It’s bad business to put all your focus on a single player, you know.”   


Nothing obvious changed in Julius’ expression, but his smile seemed a little tighter, his jaw clenched harder. “Of course, Gueldre. But with respect, he’s not just some foreigner or petty criminal. If that were the case, this discussion would have ended a long time ago.”   


“ _ Please _ ,” Nozel said. “He’s nothing more than a peasant and a criminal. The only reason he’s escaped prison for so long it because - “

“-He’s powerful,” Vengeance said, cutting Nozel off with a soft smile and a smooth voice. “Powerful enough to rival a captain, at an understatement. Which makes him valuable. Right, Julius?”

The wizard king smiled, although it looked pained. “Yes. I suppose that true.”

Vangeance’s face dimmed to something more complex, although she doubted the others picked up on it. Nozel was too focused on grinding his teeth, staring coldly at Fuegoloen, who returned the gesture. Jack cackled, Guelda chuckled. 

“Interesting!” Jack said, standing abruptly. “ _ Keh-keh _ , You think he’s really captain level, hah?! I’ve been missing out on all the action, then!”

The chair screeched backwards as Jack moved for the entrance, ignoring the various protests from the other captain. 

“You don’t mind him missing an arm or a leg, do ya’, wizard king!?” 

Jack cackled again, bordering on hysterical. His sense of humour was… disturbing, to say the least. It looked like the other captains were in agreement there. 

“Well,” Julius said, clearing his throat once Jack was out of sight. “I suppose that brings the meeting to an end. Is there anything else?”

A round of heads shook. 

“Then this meeting is adjourned.”

\--

Two days later, Yami knocked on her windowsill. He was still covered in bandages, but new injuries littered his body - thin, shallow cuts along his arms and chest, obviously caused by a blade. Jack found his target, then.

His grin almost took up his entire face. 

She didn’t bother asking who won the right. Not even a day passed before she heard rumours of the captain of the Green Mantis’ paying an unprompted visit to Owen in the capital, despite his best efforts to keep it under wraps.

It brought a smile to her face, if only for a moment. So what if she brought it up during the next captain meeting?

\--

_Of course_ Vanessa would end up corrupting Grey. Charlotte should have seen it the moment the two of them inexplicably became friends, despite Grey’s crippling anxiety of the squad. One moment they were strangers, and the next Vanessa was her with the smoke-pillowing male at lunch, disappearing off together during the day, only to return when most of the other women were asleep. 

Yami hadn’t been lying about Grey’s magic or her issue with transforming into a man, but he failed to mention the anxiety thing. She expected a lack of control - a couple of transformations over the week,  _ not  _ for it to be the other way round. The only reason Charlotte knew there was a woman under that disguise was because of their first introduction, nothing else. She’s not even sure her squad knew about the woman, given the looks being sent in her direction. Apparently, the issue was much more ingrained into the girl than her continued threats could overcome.

Honestly. What was she going to do with these two?

The rhythmic tapping of Charlotte’s finger against the wooden desk was the only thing to permeate through the silence. Vanessa looked completely at peace, despite the unexpected meeting, a sharp contrast to their first meeting together. Next to her, Grey looked like she was about to blow up at any moment - which was entirely possible, given her magic.

Still, she’d put off this conversation long enough. No use beating around the bush.

“So,” Charlotte said, sitting a little taller in her chair. “Vanessa. Grey. What, exactly, have you been doing in your spare time for you to leave the headquarters so often?”

Simple. Direct. She wasn’t going to hold them any longer than entirely necessary. She just needed to know if her… suspicions were true. And they most certainly  _ were. _

Vanessa smiled, sickeningly sweet. “Just training is all, Captain. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

Charlotte knew a lie when she heard one. Vanessa had a lilt to her voice - a sort of melodic way of singing her words, as though it would make them any more believable to the ears. And Grey couldn’t tell a convincing lie even if she wanted to. It just wasn’t in her nature. 

It’s just  _ what  _ they were lying about that was the issue. 

“Oh?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow minutely. “We have our own grounds for something like that. And what about the perfume? The alcohol? Drinking and fighting are a dangerous combination.”

Even at this distance, Charlotte caught Vanessa standing a little straighter, a little stiffer. “There’s no harm in having a little fun afterwards, is there? We’re both still getting used to being in the city, given our… pasts. Just a couple of trips here and there into town to soak in the sights. I’m sure you understand, Captain.”

The last statement felt like a quiet jab, one which had Charlotte both unimpressed and unamused. “And where are you going for training then, if not on the grounds?”

Vanessa opened her mouth; Charlotte raised a hand. 

“I’d like Grey to answer this time.”

Charlotte could almost see whatever plan between them crumble. Whatever they were hiding - and Charlotte was seriously beginning to follow their breadcrumbs back to the source- they were betting on Vanessa to pull them through. 

For a moment, Grey looked like a blind panic: eyes wide, mouth gaping, brow damp from sweat. A strange, awful noise came from the back of her throat- something between a wail and a cry. If Charlotte didn’t know any better, she would have thought it came from some kind of ghost.

Vanessa stepped toward the girl. 

“Grey -? “

“A-A-Altruga f-forest-!” Grey’s entire body shook. “F-F-or - uh - TRAINING!”

Everyone started. And then Grey seemed to fold in on herself, wailing into her hands. Smoke billowed around her form before anyone could even process what was happening. In seconds, a large, smoke-billowing male stood in her place. 

Once the surprise faded, Charlotte bit back a sigh.

...Altruga forest.  _ Yami’s home.  _ At least, she thought it was. Birds always found a way back to the nest, she supposed. They probably never truly left.

Fine. Charlotte could play into their false narrative - for the time being, at least. She wouldn’t ask why they chose Altruga forest, which was almost an hour away by broom, when they could have just used their training grounds. She wouldn’t ask why they arrived back so late, when almost everyone else was fast asleep, smelling softly of booze and blushing brightly. 

Charlotte didn’t need them to say anything else. She had her answer. 

Charlotte sat back in her seat, seemingly content. “Training? Well, I suppose I misjudged the situation, then. Thank you for your honestly, Grey. I’m impressed the pair of you took the initiative for such a thing. Vanessa, in particular.” The corners of her lip twitch up. “Very well. I won’t stop two motivated members of my squad from trying to improve themselves. Surely you’re both used to working with one another now? I’ll remember to assign the two of you on the same team when a mission comes through.”

Vanessa stared at her in disbelief, before quickly remembering to cover her expression with a smile that didn’t quite hide the panic in her eyes. The guards continued gaping. “O-Of course, captain!”

Charlotte huffed, but it lacked any heat. “Go on, then. I’m sure you have plenty of… training, to get back to.”

Vanessa made a noise of assent, snatching Grey’s larger hand in her own and all but dragging the girl -boy? man? - out of the room.

Charlotte fought the quirk in her lips. 

\--

It took a little while, but Charlotte figured out who Yami pawned off to the remaining captains - mostly from Vanessa and Grey, and the people they seemed a little too friendly with, given the circumstances. People they had no way of knowing otherwise.

Like the blond-haired teen from the Green Mantis, or the brooding one from the Golden Dawn. They teamed up with one another on the rare occasions where two squads were assigned to a request, but not enough to warrant the level of comradery they displayed. There were others, of course: the Vaude boy in the silver eagles, the delinquent in the Crimson Lions. She didn’t see the appeal of either of them, outside of errand boys. Why Nozel and Fuegoleon agreed to take them in, she didn’t know. Somehow she doubted it was a peaceful solution; Yami didn’t exactly give  _ her  _ any choice in the matter, either. 

Usually, she’d dissuade these kinds of relationships - especially with a man, especially with a delinquent - but the words died in the bottom of her throat whenever she thought about bringing it up. 

After all, isn’t that exactly what she did? Befriended a foreigner, a delinquent? She’d even gone as far as to fall in love with one, too.

Perhaps Charlotte could make an except, just this once.

\--

If Nozel though he was being inconspicuous in bringing his little sister to the entrance ceremony, he was sorely mistaken. The black sheep of the Silva family may not be able to control her magic, but Charlotte still glimpsed her mana amongst the pool of teenagers below, standing out like a sore thumb between the dwindling flickers coming from the other participants. Uncontrolled, ferocious, and wild, like the sea. 

There was potential there, but Charlotte had been a captain long enough to know potential wasn’t enough to make someone a magic knight. Especially a royal one, who relied on talent alone to improve. Nozel’s siblings were proof enough of that.

And then there was  _ him _ . The no magic boy. It wasn’t obvious until the battle section of the exam - too many bystanders, so many things going on at once. She thought he was like every other examinee from the outskirts of the kingdom: overly ambitious, without the skill to back it up. 

But to have no magic...

She’d been told magic came from the soul. A gift from the Gods, an expression of a person’s true nature. To have a small mana pool was to be dirty on the inside, and to have a vast reserve was a blessing from the Gods. The teachings meant little to her now, being older, more experienced with the world. But a small part of her wondered in the back of her head. What did it mean when someone didn’t have any magic to speak of?

He looked upset when none of the squads chose him. Sprouted some nonsense about coming back the next year, becoming the wizard king, as if there was ever a chance. It wasn’t like everyone else who, with enough determination and dedication, could improve their magic. There was nothing there to improve. 

Yami would probably be interested in him, if the man was here. Forever a softie for the broken ones, even if he denied it at every turn. A muscle-bound, no-magic boy with a sword was right up his alley.

When the last of the candidates went home, Charlotte finally allowed herself to relax, easing the tension from between her shoulders. Sitting for hours on end wasn’t good for anyone, and with a long, languid stretch, Charlotte stood. 

“Sol, we’re heading out,” she said, getting an enthused response back. The broom ride wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but the distance was short. Hopefully, she could get back before nightfall, in time for a hot bath. 

She deserved it after everything that happened recently.

“Charlotte.”   


Charlotte paused, a familiar mana prickling at her senses. Cold, flowing, but harder than water magic, more malleable. She turned to look at the man in question, nodding once in greeting. “Nozel.”

Speaking to the captains outside of meetings wasn’t uncommon, but there was nothing between herself and Nozel to warrant… whatever this was. Somehow she doubted it would be anything pleasant. 

After a second of hesitation, Charlotte glanced back at Sol. “Head back without me, alright?”   
Sol was smart enough not to argue with her, although she caught the concerned glance sent her way. Even Sol knew to hold her tongue when it came to royalty, and Charlotte’s quick, approving smile was enough to send her on her way. 

Nozel watched with disinterest as Sol left, disappearing from view in the direction of the broom closet. The atmosphere took a noticeable dive.

“Is there something you need?” Charlotte asked, when the silence continued for a moment too long, careful to keep her tone neutral. “It’s unlike you to approach without fore-warning, Nozel.”

Nozel let nothing show. “There was a large selection of candidates tonight.”

Charlotte stilled. “Yes. There was.”

_ Where was he going with this? _

“Did any of them catch your eye?” 

“Aside from the one I chose for my squad?” Charlotte cocked a brow. “The wind mage was impressive. It’s a shame he wasn’t able to join the Blue Roses, but I suppose the Golden Dawn is the most appropriate place for someone that ambitious. Why do you ask?”

Nozel hummed non-committedly. Charlotte wasn’t really bothered about the boy not choosing the Blue Roses - he was a man, after all, no matter how powerful his magic was - but Nozel probably took it as some slight. 

“And you didn’t sense anything else? No-one else capable?”   


“Like who?”

It wasn’t like Nozel to hassle around the subject - not unless it was something deeply personal… his little sister hadn’t been part of the selection process, despite Charlotte feeling her presence in the shadows.

_ So that’s what this was about.  _

It all clicked into place. “I suppose you want your sister to join the Blue Roses, correct? It’s true that Royals don’t need to go through such ceremonies, but your sister is the exception.”

Charlotte allowed herself to feel a little smug at the flash of steel passing through Nozel’s eyes, disappearing a moment later. It took a miracle to break through Nozel’s facade, but it wasn’t impossible. As cold as Nozel could be - even towards his own siblings - there was something lurking in his expression, something Charlotte couldn’t make out. 

Perhaps he just didn’t like the idea of a royal being anything less than perfect. 

When Nozel said nothing, Charlotte carried on, leaning to one side. “Why should I let her join the Blue Roses when you deem her unfit?”

Nozel straightened at the comment, although Charlotte hadn’t meant for it to be a slight on his behalf. Although it hadn’t moved onto a hostile atmosphere, Charlotte could tell her words had more of an impact on him than they should have. 

“You aren’t my only option,” Nozel said, with a definite coolness tinting his words. “Although, I suppose you  _ are  _ the most palatable option. I won’t have her joining the Crimson Lions… definitely not the Green Mantis’. But the others would do fine.” 

“And what makes you think I can help her? If even her own brother can’t help with her control, what makes you think I will?”

“You're not the one I’m placing my expectations on,” Nozel said.

Her curiosity piqued, a little voice awakening in the back of her mind, piecing the fragments of information together. There  _ was  _ someone Nozel could be aiming to get in contact with, although it seemed unlikely. Stranger things had happened in the past, though - and Nozel responded to power as much as privilege. Maybe he’d finally lost his head, along with the rest of them. 

A thrill of panic  _ -excitement  _ \- rushed up her spine, but she was careful not to let it show. 

“Then who?”

Nozel scowled. “Will you take her or not?”

A spark ignited in her stomach. Slowly, a sharp smile crawled onto her face. “Send her over to the Blue Rose headquarters, and I’ll sort something out.”

Nozel thankfully didn’t question her judgment, nodding sharply. “Thank you, Charlotte. I’ll remember this.”   


“I’m not the one you should be thanking.”

Nozel stared at her, a moment too long. It was impossible to know what he was thinking, but Charlotte thought she caught a glimpse, a flicker. Yami already had people in other squads. She knew that much. It wasn’t weird to think he had some sort of relationship with the other captains outside of her, or that someone figured out his little scheme. 

But Nozel, or all people? 

Then again, if Yami could get along with her - tentative friends, she hoped, or maybe something more - than anything was possible.

Nozel turned and left.

\--

Vanessa swooped in within the first moments of Noelle arriving, taking her under her wing before Charlotte could even get a word out otherwise.

Not that she was complaining. There must be  _ something  _ about Yami that drew them to each other, Charlotte thought, watching Noelle’s wide-eyed form beneath her royal bravado. Some sort of gleam in the eye, a penchant for destruction and rowdiness. Even spread across the other squads, even on their first meeting, they found one other.

A bit of wildness -  _ insanity,  _ actually, seemed like the better word for it - inside Yami, reflected in all of them. Maybe that was how they could tell. Maybe certain people were just gifted with that sort of connection, one that could call throughout lifetimes, join people who’d never met one.

Or, maybe Charlotte was thinking about it too much. 

...She could almost understand. 

Almost.

\--

The cave was completely destroyed when Charlotte arrived, half-way through a battle between three unknown individuals and Yami. 

_ Yami.  _

A large, booming laugh came from the man as he hurled one of the opponents - a beastly looking man, almost as large as Yami himself - across the cavern, barely avoiding a steam of fire from the girl and - a  _ dragon _ ? The other man was quick to take advantage, swiping a black, smoking blade towards Yami’s torso.  _ Dark magic _ . 

Her brows furrowed. 

Judging by the pinched expressions on their faces, the opponents weren’t expecting much resistance from their opponent, but that didn’t mean Yami could keep it up indefinitely. She knew better than anyone that Yami was up there with the captains. Any lesser mage would be nothing for him. Whoever they were, their skill in magic was unprecedented. Yami held his own for now, but the fatigue was showing. He already looked more than a little beaten in comparison, despite the large grin across his face. 

He wouldn’t win, at this rate. 

Charlotte leapt in just as the three members prepared a triple attack, throwing her briars out front and into a large wall. Jack and Nozel followed, augmenting the wall until the offensive magic dissipated harmlessly around them. She didn’t miss the shadows that curled throughout her briars, either. 

No matter how tough Yami was, a three-way attack from these people would cut through any defence he could muster. Even dissipating, the force of the spells slammed into her, threatening to knock her off her feet. Yami grunted from behind, the ground cracking beneath.

Only when Jack threw some barbed comment at Yami did Charlotte look back, just enough to catch his form in her periphery. “How long are you going to sit there? You’re so pathetic for a man.”

“You idiot,” Yami responded, lacking any heat. The fatigue must be getting to him. “The ground just loves me so much, it won’t let my ass go.”

“There’s no way the ground would love an outlaw like you.”

An amused noise came from behind her. “Talk about harsh. You’re never going to find a guy who’ll marry you with that attitude.”

Warmth bloomed across her face, and a scowl passed her lips. It only took a moment for her briars to surround him, curling around his neck and chest. 

_ Now  _ Yami sounded rightfully cautious. “ _ Yikes _ .”

“I don’t need to marry anyone!” Charlotte snapped, whirling round. Yami was beaten up, but not as much as she first thought. A split lip, some burns across his chest (certain parts of his shirt were ripped, which Charlotte made a point of  _ not  _ focusing on), and somehow the damned cigarette was  _ still  _ in his mouth. “The battlefield is my only partner!”

Yami had the strangest look of pity on his face at her comment. “The battlefield’s your partner? That’s just sad.”

Charlotte pursed her lips. The warmth turned into a full-blown blush, she could feel it. After saving his life,  _ that  _ was the response she got? Why she fell for such a man was beyond her. 

... but she knew the reasons, didn’t she?

Charlotte shook her head, turning her attention back to the opponents at hand. They’d been kind enough to allow them room to breath - or rather, assessing the new situation, the new threats. Three captains against three unknown, talented opponents. It would look poorly on the kingdom for them to fall at their hands, much less because one of their own was concerned about a foreigner. 

Right now, they didn’t know each other. This was the Blue Rose Knight Captain and an outlaw, nothing more. She’d worry about the repercussions  _ after  _ they took out the looming threat. 

And more importantly, a part of her  _ really  _ wanted to punch the other dark magic user in the face. His gaze was hungry, lecherous. No different from noblemen. The fire burning in her chest was a quick and easy remedy for her thoughts. 

The man must have caught her glaring, because his grin widened. 

“I call dibs on the pretty lady! If I win, we’re going drinking together!”

It took every ounce of self-restraint not to murder the man right there and then. They needed answers, after all. 

“If you win? In that case, we’ll never raise glasses together.”

And the battle began.

\--

Yami was nowhere to be found when the battle was done, but she wasn’t surprised. The spacial mage in Nozel’s custody was probably the reason for that. Opening a portal while the three generals of the midnight sun sealed their leader’s magic away, making for a quick getaway. 

Then again, Yami proved time and time again that he was pretty stealthy when he wanted to be. Perhaps he simply felt of his own accord. 

Leaving the no-magic kid was a surprise, though. Out of all of the teens, he was by far the worst at lying. The other two managed to make a somewhat convincing tale about  _ why  _ they were in a cave in the middle of nowhere. Stuttering incoherently until Nozel grew tired enough to give up was an impressive, if not confusing, strategy by the boy.

She’d been right about Yami taking an interest in him. Even the wizard king seemed to have a use for him; a dispelling mage, just at the right time for the interrogation. And Julius, calling a personal meeting with the kid after Gueldre was taken into custody. The child left with a letter clutched in hand, seemingly none the wiser to its content.

\--

“Uh, Captain. Can I speak with you?”

Charlotte looked up from her work, staring at the uncharacteristically cautious form of Vanessa peaking through the doorway. Her brows furrowed, and even from this distance, Charlotte made out the skittish way her eyes glanced across the room.  _ Nervous _ . 

Vanessa was never nervous. 

Charlotte set down the pen, brushing the forms on her desk to the side. “Of course, come in.”

Offering a quick smile, Vanessa pushed the door open a little further and walked in, trailed by Noelle and Grey, who looked more than a little uncomfortable about the prospect than Vanessa did. Either due to their younger age, or because of the temperaments. It was difficult to say.

Instinctively, Charlotte sat a little more upright up in her chair.

“Noelle, Grey.” Charlotte said, tipping her head in greeting. “So -what is it? Is something the matter?”

Her mind drew a blank. As far as she knew, nothing serious had happened to any of them in the recent future. Grey may be on the outskirts a little, and Vanessa’s drinking habits still irked some of the girls, but that wasn’t anything serious. And Noelle - her attitude left much to be desired, but the other girls weren’t petty enough to start something, were they?

Not to mention, none of them looked upset. More… nervous. Jittery - although that was common for Grey.

Something in the back of her mind started rumbling.

“Well,” Vanessa began, taking a step forward, “Grey, Noelle and I were wondering if we could take a leave of absence - only for a couple of days or so.”

Charlotte stared at the woman for a moment, considering her words carefully. When she spoke, it was slow, measured. “I’m happy for you to do so, but… what brought this on? It seems to have come a little out of nowhere.”

Vanessa smiled, lighting up the room, completely and utterly fake. “Oh! Just - wanted some time off to ourselves, nothing more! A change of scenery, you know? All that stuff.”

Charlotte hummed non-committedly. “And where will you be going, exactly?”

“The Raque resort,” Noelle piped in. Charlotte turned her gaze to the younger woman. “It’s - my family used to visit there, from time to time. I’m hoping it might help with my… magical control.”

Noelle was a lot of things, but a liar wasn’t one of them. Even Vanessa seemed to wince a little at how lamely she finished the sentence. Charlotte could sympathise. 

With a large sigh, Charlotte acquiesced, shrugging her shoulders. They played this game enough times for Charlotte to know how it ended. “Fine. I won’t stop you. Will a week suffice? If I haven’t heard from you by then, I’ll be sending some squad members to check up on you.”

None of the girls seemed to like the idea, even though they hid it beneath varying degrees of compliance. “O-of course, Captain! Thank you! We’ll let you know if we need an extension. You know how we get with our training!” Vanessa laughed softly, but stiffly. 

Charlotte didn’t look amused. “Quite. Well, if that’s all…”

She motioned to the exit. 

Vanessa looked like she was trying not to grin. “Right, right! Thank you again, Captain!” 

A chorus of “thank you’s” came from both Gray and Noelle as they bowed, scuttling off toward the door. Grey and Noelle shared a glance with one another before they even left the doorway.  _ Amateurs _ . Yami’s complete lack of subtlety seemed to be rubbing off on them in that respect. 

Still. Akana resort.  _ Why  _ Yami was gathering a group there was beyond her understanding, but she knew better than trying to decipher his madness anymore. Perhaps he wanted a taste of civilization, after all those years in the woodlands. She very much doubted he spent much time in towns or cities, outside of his fortnightly visits to her chambers or a visit to the tavern. 

Then again, most of Yami’s life was still a mystery to her. She tried not to let the thought bother her as much as it did.

Rolling her shoulders slightly, Charlotte turned back to the masses of papers in front of her. With the Star Award Ceremony coming up, her members were expected to perform to the highest standard. Three down… the other’s would have to pick up the slack. None of them would be happy about the new revelations. 

_ Or _ , she could save it for when they came back.

Charlotte huffed a laugh at the idea. Yami had no issue doing as he pleased with his own members, but Charlotte cared. 

Hopefully, they got their rest at Raque resort. They were going to need it for when they got back.

\--

“I hope you’re looking after my members, Yami.” 

The man arrived through her window, dropping heavily onto her polished floor. It only took a person with half the brain of Charlotte to piece together the connection between her squad members and Yami. Surely he can’t be keeping it a secret anymore?

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

Apparently so.

Charlotte had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. He looked good, despite the wanton disregard for danger and his chain-smoking habits. Back to the top-knot - voluntarily, this time. A cigarette sat between his lips, smouldering away. “Really? Vanessa and Grey don’t ring any bells? Noelle? Don’t take me for a fool, Yami. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t piece it together? I know they’ve been meeting with you, and I know you’ve been taking them on missions. Quests. Whatever you do in your spare time.”

Yami shrugged, frustratingly indifferent. “Course I remember them. Doesn’t mean I know what you’re talkin’ about. I haven’t seen them since droppin’ them off right here.”

Charlotte huffed. Of all the things about Yami that drove her insane, his ability to deflect was a curse in and of itself. “So you’re not going to admit it? These people you carry on pawning off to the rest of us, and just so happen to disappear when you’ve been spotted? I don’t even  _ want  _ to know how you found out about the underwater sea temple.”

Yami glanced up from his perch, feigning ignorance. “Underwater sea temple? Now what would I be doing there? Dunno about your squad members, but I can’t hold my breath for that long.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Charlotte all but growled. “I looked up why Raque Resort is so important. And now three of my members just so happen to disappear when you’re back in clover?”

“Maybe they just needed a break from your thorny majesty.”

Charlotte threw her hands up. A noise bubbled in the back of her throat. “Fine. Fine! If you say it means nothing, then it means nothing. “

Yami nodded, returning to his task of brooding. “Damn right.”

“It just seems to me like you’re gathering people. Recruits?”

“What are you tryin’ to imply, prickly princess?”

Charlotte scowled. “Stop calling me that.”

“Sure,  _ prickly princess _ .”

“ _ Yami _ .” 

Yami tried and failed to be the picture of innocence as he looked back. “Prickly princess.”

Heat burned in her cheeks, both from embarrassment and anger _.  _ “That was  _ years  _ ago.”

“You’re right. How about thorny tsun-tsun queen?”

“No!”

Yami grinned. “Oh, we’re goin’ with that now. Much more fittin’.”

Charlotte seethed. “You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want,  _ foreigner _ .”

“Back to the foreigner shtick, huh? You’re stabbin’ me in the heart, y’know? Right here,” Yami said, pressing two of his fingers against his chest. “Might be enough to hurt a sensitive guy like me.”

“Good.”

“Tsun-tsun queen.”

“Fool.”

They lulled into silence.

“What’s your plan now, anyway? Disappearing off again, or are you actually going to stick around now that you have wards to look after?”

Yami glanced at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place, before shifting back to the entrance. It was a miracle these little rendezvous meetings hadn’t been caught by her squad members; Yami wasn’t exactly subtle, half the time. “Stickin’ around, ‘least for a little while longer.”

“I…  _ suppose  _ that’s something.”

Yami hummed under his breath, obviously not paying her any attention. His eyes remained fixed out the night. Clear skies, full moon. The stars hung like drops of light in the deep hues of blue, seemingly brighter than usual, sharper. In the courtyard below, the fountain trickled.

A perfect, peaceful Summer’s night.

The silence drew on longer than expected, long enough for Charlotte to glance over, making sure Yami wasn't asleep. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Know anythin’ about the spade kingdom?”

The question threw her off-guard, but she pushed to think. The cool air, his warm presence, was enough to make her mind fuzzy. “Not a lot,” she admitted, drawing a blank. “Why do you ask?”

Yami opened his eyes, twitching imperceptibly to the side. The lingering embers of his cigarette flared for a moment, before he exhaled loudly. “Apparently they’re messin’ with things that they ought not be messin’ with, if you catch my drift. “

She still wasn’t following. “You mean like - dark magic? Forbidden?”   


A noise of agreement was her only answer. 

“And you’re - what, trying to stop them?”

She said it half in jest, but Yami let out an amused huff, another billow of smoke pouring out of his mouth. “Somethin’ like that. Don’t have anything concrete at the moment, but they’re up to somethin’. I’d be preppin’ just in case they try something funny - wouldn’t put it past them.”

“Fine, I’ll have a look into it.” Charlotte knew better than to take the man’s opinion lightly, after all these years. She also knew a distraction when she saw one, hesitating for only a moment. “But you haven’t answered my question: are you staying, or going?”   


Yami grinned. “Guess we’ll see.”

\--

The others weren’t back after a week, but Charlotte wasn’t worried. Not when other members from the different squads also hadn’t shown up either.

Apparently, all of them had taken time off to go to Raque resort. Even Jack, who Charlotte wouldn’t consider the sharpest tool in the shed, made an off-handed comment at their last captains’ meeting. Nozel and Fuegoloeon certainly caught on - probably some time ago, given their new-found silence on the matter - and Dorothy either didn’t know or didn’t care enough about the antics of the black swordsman to care about his psuedo-squad. 

Rill was probably the only one who didn’t have a clue what was going on, too young to know the role Yami played in forcing the diamond kingdom back, and too naive to think any further about the implications. Not that it mattered, in the grand scheme of things. Yami hadn’t entrusted the boy with any of his members.

Three days later and the group returned, stumbling through the front door of the Blue Roses without a care in the world.

Charlotte stared at them for a little longer than entirely necessary. While there were only scrapes and scratches visible, the deep shadows under their eyes gave them away. The battle must have been tough, if reports of the massacre on Raque’s beach were anything to go by.

“Good vacation?” 

The three of them jolted, just noticing her presence. More tired than she thought, then. 

“Oh! Uh - Captain. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,” Vanessa said, lacking the usual lilt to her voice. “It was good, just a little tiring.”

Noelle and Grey nodded, lagging behind on the conversation. “Lots of training,” Noelle muttered. 

“So-so many activities...”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “ _ Right _ . Well, I hope you didn’t train too hard. After all, you have several missions tomorrow, to make up for your vacation. I’m sure you understand.”   


Maybe Charlotte felt a little bad when she watched the two younger members’ sag their shoulders, when Vanessa held a barely concealed sigh. But she stood by her decision. If they wanted to play with two squads, then they had to face the consequence until  _ someone  _ finally caved and took responsibility.

“Of course, Captain,” Vanessa said, defeated. “We’ll be up bright and early.”

Charlotte nodded. 

“See that you do.  _ And _ ,” she said, when the others turned to go, “It’s good to have you back, safe and sound. I hope you found what you were looking for.”

She got three bright smiles in response.

\---

Yami appeared on the balcony just as Charlotte was preparing for bed, leaning against the side of the building. She almost missed him, if it weren’t for the familiar rush of magic tickling at her senses. 

The man had the decency to look surprised when the doors of her balcony swung open and Charlotte strolled out. The air held a chill to it, now, hinting at the upcoming winter months. Enough to send goosebumps up her arms. Granted, she wasn’t wearing much, and the chill easily slipped through her thin gown. 

“At least give me a head’s up before you drop by,” Charlotte said, holding a little more bite than usual, lips turned down. Most women would scream bloody murder if they caught a man sitting on their balcony, but Yami only raised a brow, staring at her. His eyes drifted up and down her form, and it was only then that something shifted in his expression. Guilt - or whatever constituted for guilt with that man.

Right. The nightgown.

The cold was a blissful miracle in this situation, cooling down the warmth in her cheeks.

“You better have a  _ very  _ good reason for showing up here.”

“I didn’t think it was that late.”   


Charlotte stared at him, bordering incredulous. “It’s gone  _ midnight _ .”

Finally, it clicked. Yami cursed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.  _ Shit.  _ Sorry, that’s my fault. Wasn’t thinking.”

The logical part of her brain told her to send him away and submit to the beckoning call of her very warm, very comfortable bed. She ignored it, easing the tension in her shoulders, allowing the annoyance to fade with it. Maybe it was the way his body slumped against the stonework, or the presence he carried with himself, but something wasn’t right. Besides, she was a  _ little  _ curious about what actually happened. Just a little.

“I’m already awake,” Charlotte said, taking a step toward the man. He  _ did  _ look a bit out of it, even in the small amount of light pouring out onto the balcony from her bedroom. He’d probably look worse if she could make out all his features. “Might as well enjoy the night air, now I’m here.”

Her eyes fell to his fingers, which rolled across the surface of something smooth in his grasp. A sort of coloured jewel, although Charlotte couldn’t guess for the life of what a man like Yami would be doing with something like that. Perhaps that was how he won all the women over - showing off a shiny jewel before hoisting them over one shoulder and dropping them off at the first magic squad he encountered. It certainly sounded like something he would do. But, there was something magical about the stone. Something powerful, but dormant.

And then it clicked. 

Charlotte almost couldn’t believe it. “Is that a -?”

_ Magic stone.  _

Yami grunted, which Charlotte took as an affirmative. 

“Where did you find it?!” Charlotte didn’t mean to raise her voice, and it came out as a hiss, sharp as a knife. She wasn’t even mad - just impressed. And confused. The fatigue slowly withdrew to the recesses of her mind.

_ “How-?” _

“Stumbled across it while takin’ a dump,” Yami said, crude as ever. “This is what you guys are lookin’ for, right? Seems worthless to me - you have it.”   


He raised his hand towards Charlotte, allowing it to drop into her cupped hands. The lingering heat of his skin made it warm to the touch, and it was larger than expected, no longer dwarfed in Yami’s large hands. Light, too. Lighter than a jewel of its size was supposed to be.

A new mineral, or perhaps the innate magic. She couldn’t tell.

“It’s… powerful,” Charlotte said at last, after rolling it between her fingers several times. Because that’s what stood out to her the most. It may only be emitting a small amount of power, but now it was in her grasp, she took it as more of a testament to whatever mage created it. The power inside was immense, near bottomless. But also temperamental, complicated in a way most natural mana’s weren’t. It might be powerful, but she struggled to think of a way to use it that wouldn’t end in chaos. 

Whatever the eye of the midnight sun planned to do with them, it wasn’t anything good. Not for the kingdom, at least.

“Heard there are other lyin’ around, though it's best to give it to you. For safe keepin’, of course.”

Slowly, Charlotte raised her eyes, meeting Yami’s gaze. Silver eyes - an impossible colour within the clover kingdom. Despite the danger - an edge that never seemed to leave Yami’s gaze, only blunt and sharpen at his whim- they truly captivated her. 

Did he think about her at all, or was this truly a fools’ love? It felt like she already had the answer. 

“Do you seriously expect me to believe you just happened to wander across this,” Charlotte said, lacking any heat. Exhaustion was taking its toll on everyone - herself included. “How was the underwater temple?”

As it turned out, the library had all her answers as to why Yami was heading for Raque resort.

A long, eerie silence. Followed by a loud, exaggerated sigh. 

“Can’t say anything impressed me that much, other than the food. Damn good view as well, I guess.”

It took a moment to process his response, before a slow smile slipped across her face. “So you’re admitting that you’ve pawned off your members into the other squads, then?”

Yami scowled. Charlotte could almost imagine a blush there, hidden within the shadows, but it was wishful thinking. Yami  _ never  _ blushed, not for anything. He’d didn’t have the shame to do something so normal. “Yes,  _ fine _ . You got me. But don’t go lookin’ into it too deep, you hear? Just happened to like a couple of them, that’s all.”

Charlotte leaned against the balcony, just off to the side of where Yami lounged. A small bubble of satisfaction built in her chest, even though it took  _ this long  _ to get Yami to confess. The stubborn man. “Well, I supposed that answers a couple of questions. Vanessa and Noelle certainly looked more than a little worn, even if they didn’t suffer any injuries. I suppose you want me to go easy on them because of this, hmm?”

Yami scoffed. Charlotte could practically hear the grin in his tone. “Nah, push them ‘till they break. Only way they’ll surpass their limits. “

Charlotte blinked. “Oh. Well, alright.”

Really. What was she expecting?

Still, it felt wrong, giving Julius a stone she hadn’t played any part in retrieving. Her squad members may have played a role in acquiring it, but she didn’t doubt Yami was the one who made it all possible. The other members between each squad likely played a role as well. It left a strange taste in her mouth, taking credit for something she didn’t deserve.

Mind made up, Charlotte slowly placed the magic stone on the balcony, sliding it across to Yami. “Take it. I have no right giving this to the wizard king. You can do it yourself - or keep it, if you want.” 

A risky idea - but then again, Yami had escaped the captain’s best efforts to capture him for almost a decade. Perhaps the magic stone  _ was  _ safer in his hands, hidden away in his home, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It would be impossible to track, at least. No-one would even think to look there for it.

If the look on Yami’s face was anything to go by, he wasn’t expecting her response. Making it completely worth it, in her books. 

“Uh-”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Or give it to the wizard yourself - I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“... You tryin’ to kill me?” Yami murmured, looking even more bemused. For a second, he just stared at her, unblinking, before shrugging and pocketing the stone. “Alright. Guess I’ll keep it for myself, then. I’m sure I could pawn it off for cash somewhere around here.”

Her smile widened, sharp as ever. “You’re such a fool, Yami Sukehiro. ...Thank you, for keeping them safe.”

“S’alright. They’re your members, after all.”

Charlotte slowly shook her head. “No, they’re not. I don’t think they’ve ever been my members - not really. But I  _ do  _ care for them. It’ll be a shame when they leave.”

Yami stared at her. “What makes you think they’ll leave?”

It wasn’t an accusation, but she caught the glint in his eyes. 

“Call it a feeling.”

\--

“Charlotte, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Julius,” Charlotte said in greeting, giving a three-fingered salute. Nausea burned in the back of her throat, despite her best attempts to quell it.  _ You’re overthinking this. _ “You asked for me?”

When Charlotte first got the invitation from Marx, asking for her presence as soon as possible in the capital, Charlotte assumed it had something to do with the traitor. As easy as it was to blame Gueldre for the magnitude of things gone wrong since the eye of the midnight sun struck, it was also unrealistic. No self-righteous animal would sink one fang into its prey. No assassin would rely only on blades to get the job done when poison was so much more effective. A terrorist group was bound to have at least one more traitor amongst the magic knight squads, if not more. 

A captain fraternizing with a long-term criminal would certainly look suspicious. Leaving a potentially lethal stone in the procession of a criminal was pretty damning, no matter how she tried to spin it. Nozel certainly wouldn’t offer any sympathy, and Yami certainly wasn’t discrete when he left. If one of her members had caught him and told the wizard king… 

It didn’t even matter if her squad saw anything. Julius had a way of knowing things. 

Something to do with his magic, she suspected, or his penchant for dress-up.

Silently, Julius placed an all-too-familiar stone on the desk, one she could recognise even from this distance. His eyes never moved from her face, gauging her reaction.

“You know what this is, then.”

Charlotte nodded, and the knot in her stomach eased minimally. “A magic stone. The one from the seawater temple.”

If Julius was surprised, he didn’t show it. Gently, he pressed the stone onto the desk, sliding it forward, beckoning Charlotte over for a closer look. She remained seated.

Apparently, that was all Julius needed to know. With a hum, his eyes fell to the magic stone now sitting between the two of them, soft and unmoving, even when he began to speak. Like a trance, or reminiscing a memory long passed. “I always wondered whether you found him or not. The black swordsman, I mean. Yami.”

Charlotte stiffened, sitting slightly further up in her chair. The atmosphere shifted, not in any physical way, but like the weight of the conversation pressed down around her. A thrum of energy curled beneath her skin. He knew.  _ He knew. _

Her eyes lingered on his face - just for a moment, long enough to see the soft smile, the clearness of his eyes. She never realised how tired Julius looked, all of a sudden. The bags under his eyes, the way his shoulders suddenly dropped, the weight of the kingdom crashing down upon them. There was a reason why only a certain kind of people survived the magic knight squads. A certain level of stubbornness, bordering insanity, was needed to keep yourself from breaking.

Age had played a strange, bizarre dance with Julius over the years. For a temporal mage, Charlotte imagined the idea of growing old and dying was an arbitrary thing to him. What was age to someone who could snatch time away with the snap of their fingers, and heal themselves in seconds? Julius wore time well, looking almost as young as he did at the start of his career, if not a little more mature. But he didn’t wear it perfectly.

Julius tilted his face slightly upward, eyes unfocused. “I met him when he was just a boy. Even without his grimoire, he was stronger than most. The leader of a troublesome group of bandits near the Akkala Beach.” Julius hummed, sounding amused at the memory. “Not a serious threat, of course. They were more interested in stolen jewellery and coin then they were in harming people. A delinquent, maybe, but… you’ve met Yami. He’s not a subtle man, but he was worse when he was younger. He would have made a good magic knight, if he joined back then.”

Charlotte didn’t smile, but her expression relaxed. This wasn’t the tone of a man who was upset.

“What happened?” Charlotte asked. A little soft, a little curious. “You sound like you wanted him to join the Grey Deers. Why didn’t he?”

What would their lives be like, if he had? Charlotte had to wonder. Would she still feel this way for him? Would she even  _ know  _ him? Would he have come through to her on the night of her eighteen, or would the curse consume her whole, until herself and the rest of the town was swallowed into an eternal sleep?

Maybe it was better not knowing.

“I asked,” Julius said. His smile became smaller, tighter. “In fact, I asked several times. But he was angry at the kingdom - angry at the world, for what it took from him. All the prejudice he faced just for being  _ different _ .”

A sharp noise came out the back of Julius’ throat, displaying his disdain, and his lips curled into an almost-grimace, before fading back to neutral. “It’s hard to argue on behalf of the kingdom when the only thing he’d seen was the worse everyone had to offer. Suffice to say, he turned it down quite violently. I can’t blame him for that.”

Charlotte waited for him to continue. 

Silence. 

“And that was it? You parted ways?”

There had to be  _ something  _ else. Some reason why Yami spoke about Julius fondly despite his dislike of the magic knights, or why Julius never went looking for the black swordsman himself. Why the bounty specifically asked for him alive and minimally injured. If Julius wanted to, he could have taken Yami out in a moment. But he didn’t.

Slowly, Julius shook his head. 

“I carried on visiting him, even after my squad advised against it. Marx and Vangeance knew, but everyone else was against it. So I made up an excuse. Yami wasn’t a threat, back then. But he could have been. He  _ is _ , now. A strong mage, with powerful, dangerous magic? People rally behind that - especially commoners, the discriminated. Officially, I was going there to recruit Yami, or make sure he wasn’t a threat to the kingdom.”

Charlotte hesitated, the words lingering on her tongue. “That wasn’t the only reason, was it?”

She doubted Yami would fool for such a cheap tactic, otherwise.

Julius laughed. “Of course not! Barely a reason at all, to be honest. He’s not that kind of man, and I liked spending time with him. He says things as they are. Not a lot of people were willing to talk to me quite like  _ that  _ before him. And… I’ll admit I was getting a little attached. He didn’t know anything about the world - not the culture, not the language. It was…  _ fun _ , teaching him about it all, learning about where he came from. I hoped it would be enough to convince him… but it never was. Anger doesn’t die easily, especially in young men.”

Thinking of the Yami back then - the one who broke into her house, who had no quarries with violence, even at that age - she couldn’t help but agree. The Yami now and the Yami back then were like reflections in a cracked mirror. The anger was still there, but it had mellowed out into something less all-consuming than it had been. 

“But all things come to an end. His  _ misdemeanours _ ,” Julius said, the word sounding twisted on his tongue, ”grew, until it wasn’t right for me to associate with him anymore. Not that it ever stopped me from trying, of course. But you know what happened next, I’m sure.”   


Charlotte thought for a moment, digging her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. “The war with the diamond kingdom.”

Julius nodded, once. 

“After I became the wizard king,” Julius said, clearing his throat, “Yami became a bit of an infamous figure. The nobles wanted his head on a platter - probably for showing them up during the fights. I couldn’t get away without putting a ransom on his head.”

“No noble could beat him, even back then. In fact, they would barely be a challenge for him.” 

Charlotte vaguely remembered the incidences, the rumours.  _ A demon, _ instead of a foreigner.  _ A god of destruction. _

Julus smile looked pained. “That’s what I thought as well, but it didn’t make the idea any better. The best I could do was make the bounty a living one, and hope for the best.”

Her stomach twisted. It was only in retrospect that she realised the nobles weren’t after the bounty money - not when blood was so much more appetising. Nobles - particularly nobles with a wounded pride - had no issue with taking their grimoire up against a teenager, strong as he might be. 

The conversation suddenly felt a little too stifling for Charlotte, a little too real. Yami had been the same age as Charlotte when she’d been trying to catch him. It hadn’t felt weird at all, fighting a seventeen-year-old back then. The idea of fighting someone so young - someone barely out of pubescence - with the intention to kill made fire burn in the back of her throat.

She coughed slightly, steering the conversation away from unpleasant thoughts. “He… said he was searching for something, but that he hadn’t found it yet.“

Julius made a small, non-committed noise, shrugging his shoulders. Apparently, he was thankful for the change in conversation, too. “He always wanted to find a way back home. That’s the only thing I can think of that he might be looking for.”

A way home… she couldn’t blame him, she guessed. Not that Charlotte even knew where he came from. For all intents and purposes, Yami was surprisingly careful with the information he let slip about his personal life. Charlotte wasn’t any better, but the thought was… confusing, given what she knew about the man.

“Do you think he found it?”   


Julius shrugged. “Probably not, if he’s still here.”

\--

Of all the foolish things Yami had done since meeting her, walking around in the middle of a festival celebrating the  _ magic knights  _ was one of the single most reckless and fool-hardy things of them all. Seriously, was he trying to get himself caught?

“Hey, thorny tsun-tsun queen,” Yami said, the picture of innocence as she stormed her way over to his location, as if he wasn’t a wanted man in the middle of the largest gathering of magic knights since the previous award ceremony. 

Her hand lashed out when she was in distance, ignoring the grumbled protests from the man.

“What are you  _ doing here _ ?!” She hissed, dragging him to the side of the road. A pair of onlookers glance in their direction, but other than that, no-one seemed to notice or question the Blue Rose captain dragging a hooded figure to the side.

“Oi, you made me drop my smoked squid! Damn it, I was enjoying that-!”

“Are you insane?!” Charlotte said, louder than she dared.  _ Don’t attract more attention. _ “Do you know where you are right now?!”

Yami looked at her as if  _ she  _ was the one being insane. “Uh - the star awards ceremony? Where else? Seriously, you should know -”

“Just - shut up for a moment.” 

Yami went silent.

It took all of her strength not to massage the sides of her head. A headache was the least of her problems. “Of all the insane, bull-headed and foolish things you’ve ever done,” Charlotte said slowly, “ _ What  _ made you think going to the star awards ceremony - in  _ any  _ way, shape or form - was a smart idea?”

Apparently, Yami didn’t see what the big deal was. Nonchalance was written all over his face. “What? They have booze and food. I ain’t missin’ out on that for the world.”

Charlotte sighed loudly. If only there were a pillow for her to scream into.

Yami huffed in amusement. “Seriously, you worry too much.”   


“ _ You _ worry too little,” Charlotte snapped back.  _ She  _ was more concerned about him being arrested than  _ he  _ was.

Oh, how the times had changed.

“Nah,” Yami said, shrugging her arm off, before stepping toward the entrance of the street. “I’ve been doin’ this for years and nobody’s caught me. Don’t sweat it.”

Charlotte stared at his retreating form, heading towards the festival’s main road. Equal parts dumb amazement and incredulousness battled inside her. The incredulous won. 

“I can’t just leave you to - “

“Then walk with me.”

Another part of her wanted to band her head against the wall.

“...This is ridiculous.” 

She shouldn’t go. No self-respecting captain would. But there was a buzz in her head from the last couple of drinks, and a warmth in her chest. They would be alone.  _ Alone alone.  _ It was one thing to see Yami at her headquarters, hidden and obscured from the world, a secret. But it was another thing entirely to meet him out in the open. 

She wouldn’t deny a part of her was sort of…  _ thrilled _ , by the concept.

Yami continued, as if sensing the crack in her resolve. “Your squad will be fine without you, right? For a couple of minutes?”

“That’s not the problem,” Charlotte said, coming up to walk in step with the man. It was harder than expected, given his size. “In case you’ve forgotten, you’re a wanted fugitive - in the middle of a ceremony _specifically for magic knights!_ ”

All she got was a large grin for worrying about his predicament. “Still worryin’ too much Didn’t know you cared.”   
Charlotte frowned. “You’re not a difficult person to find, Yami.”   
It was the size of him that truly gave him away - the muscles more than his looks. The face could be hooded, but few people - maybe even nobody - were built as large or as tall as Yami. An easy figure to spot in the middle of a crowd.

Still, it didn’t look like anyone was paying them any attention. No-one stopped them, and they were nearly out of the main brazier. 

“Not like anyone is payin’ attention ‘round here,” Yami said, voicing her thoughts. “Half the knights are drunk to all hell, and the other half ain’t lookin’ for some fugitive in the middle of the capital. Too well-guarded and all. Probably think no criminal is stupid enough to try somethin’ like that, either. We’re fine.”

The tension eased between her shoulders, if only slightly. “I… suppose you’re right.”   


It was hard to argue against the logic when they passed a large group of magic knights - mostly from the crimson lions, a couple from the azure deers - without so much as a glance in Yami’s direction. A couple of them hollering at Charlotte when they passed. She was sorely tempted to get her briars on them, but that seemed like tempting fate a little too far. Not even the best disguise could hold up if Yami used his magic in front of them. 

“So,” Charlotte said when the knights passed out of earshot. “Why are you here?”

Yami pressed the two fingers surrounding his cigarette to his chest. “What, can’t I enjoy a festival as well, prickly tsun-tsun queen? Think I’m not good enough for them? You’re woundin’ me here.”

Charlotte wasn’t impressed, no matter how fast her chest was beating. “Missing your team-mates that much?”   
The hand reached back up to his mouth, as he took a large drag from his cigarette. “Dunno what you’re talking about. They’re just people I find interestin’, is all.”

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I mean,” Charlotte said. Maybe it was the alcohol, but her eyes refused to move from his lips. “You just don’t want to admit it. Scared your reputation will be ruined?”

There was a smile in his eyes, if not on his face. “Somethin’ like that. Although what would your squad say, bein’ caught with a man and all? Aren’t you supposed to hate us inferior men?”

Charlotte scoffed, waving him off. She didn’t miss the teasing tone of voice. “If they did anything worthwhile, then I wouldn’t have a problem with them. But I refused to worship men who don’t deserve my respect.”

Yami made a noise in the back of his throat, although Charlotte couldn’t tell what it meant. An agreement, or a concession? 

“Fair enough. Can’t blame you for that.”

“... A couple of you are decent, I suppose.”

_ Now  _ Yami smiled, sharp and cocky. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Whoever said I was talking about you, brute. Where are you taking us, anyway? The festival is the other way.”

She assumed they were taking some kind of shortcut, but Yami simply shrugged, rolling his large shoulders. “We ain’t goin’ to the festival. Not yet.”

Charlotte blinked. Colour her intrigued. 

The streets were near barren as they walked, most of the other civilians at the heart of the festival, where the squad rankings would be announced. Yami walked with the ease of someone well-acquainted with the capital, giving credit to his previous claim. Perhaps people really  _ didn’t  _ notice when he was around. Some sort of magic charm? Or were the knights really that unobservant?

Yami led her straight towards the bridge, before veering off to the side and down the grassy hill. Charlotte followed a moment later, until the faint sound of running water grew, the moonlight flickered in the distorted reflection. With the streets usually bustling with people, she’d never realised how peaceful this part of the capital was. 

“The river? Why here?”

Yami shrugged, seemingly indifferent. “Looks nice, doesn’t it? Thought you’d like the scenery.”

Charlotte hummed, but said nothing. She wasn’t complaining, even if a part of her was more confused than touched by the gesture. Everything about Yami confused her, she decided. One moment they were talking as friends, and the next it felt like she knew nothing about the man. She’d guessed about the relationship with Julius, but what about the other captains? The other kingdoms? Yami only showed pieces of himself to her, while Charlotte presented everything on a silver platter. 

And his actions. This. What was he hoping to gain from leading her away? All parts of her felt  _ alive _ , right here, right now. Her body felt flushed by his presence, and yet she had no idea if he felt the same. His actions were impossible to decipher, no matter how much or how little she thought about it. Moments which could have been something else, something  _ other _ , or could have just been Yami being Yami. Years of second-guessing were beginning to take its toll. 

The question gnawing on her mind since the beginning suddenly felt impossible to ignore. Her lips were dry. “Can I… ask you something?”

Yami grunted, which Charlotte took as a positive. 

“All those years ago, when you rescued me -in the forest, I mean. You said you were looking for something.”

Yami didn’t move, but she could feel the shift in the atmosphere, the change in his posture even if she couldn’t see it. All his focus was on her, she could feel it. “Yeah. I remember.” 

“You were looking for a way home, weren’t you? Back to your home country?”

Yami breathed out heavily. “At the start, sure. It’s what made the most sense after gettin’ suck in a foreign land with foreign people. Goin’ back made the most sense, even if the folk back there weren’t that decent, either. ‘Least I’d be around my own people, right?”

She… never really thought about it like that. But it made sense. Yami was a strange one here. But wherever he was from - it must have been different, surely. Not like the diamond or the heart or the spade kingdoms. This was across  _ seas _ . She’d never seen someone who shared similar features to Yami before. 

It shouldn’t have come as a shock - and it didn’t, not really. The idea always boiled away in the back of her mind, that she was as strange to him and he was to her. 

It just felt more evident, now. 

“‘Course, it didn’t work out that way. Never even seen someone from the Land of the Rising Sun before, so there ain’t any direct routes there. And sailin’ by myself isn’t really an option. It’s just askin’ for another shipwreck if I go in blind, without any sorta destination in mind. So...”

”So...?” 

Yami rolled his shoulder again, and Charlotte’s eyes lingered there instead, to the swell of his muscles and the shape of his form. He was a lot closer than she imagined - close enough to catch a whiff of his cologne, undertoned by something distinctly Yami. He was  _ so close. _

“Guess I looked for some reason to stay,” was all he said. 

She waited for something else, until it was obvious Yami wasn’t going to divulge anything else. Not without prompting, at least. 

“And did you find it?”   


Yami huffed, a crooked smile on his face. “Aren’t you full of questions today? Didn’t realise you were so interested in my life, thorny tsun-tsun queen.”

Charlotte almost rolled her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”   


“Awfully big assumption there,” Yami said. Although the tone was light, Charlotte spent enough time with Yami to know when he was holding a blade beneath the softness. “What makes you think I’d stick my neck out for anyone in this kingdom?”

“The kids, for one. You’re like a mother hen with them -- and don’t deny it, you care for them more than you’re willing to admit. And they care about you. Do you know how many times Vanessa, Grey and Noelle have asked for more information on you? About the black swordsman? It’s driving me insane.” If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought they’re infatuated with the wild man.

Vanessa, at the very least, was. 

The comment got a booming, unexpected laugh from Yami, who suddenly seemed to burst to life. “And why wouldn’t they, for a cute guy like me! Bet you had tonnes of stories to tell them about my heroic deeds!”

Yami laughed again, leaning back into something more relaxed. She hadn’t realised how hunched he was holding himself until he finally uncurled, easing into the position. Almost instinctively, she found herself doing the same. 

“So.”

“So?”

“So, am I right?” 

At this angle, it was difficult to make out Yami’s expression. She tilted her head forward. Vaguely, the sounds of the party off in the kingdom registered in the back of her mind, but it felt distant, further away than just a couple of streets. No-one was around. And with the flickering, multi-coloured lights from the lanterns hanging off a nearby bridge, the backlight from the street, and the swaying bannisters, she could almost call it romantic. 

She wasn’t opposed. Not in the slightest.

With a large sigh, Yami stretched out, pulling his shirt even tighter across his stomach and chest. He tilted his head to look at her. “The kids might be a pain, but they’re alright. But that doesn’t mean they’re the reason I stuck around for so long. Not at first.”

Charlotte stared, brows raising. “Then what was it?”

She couldn’t think of anything else, other than the kids. Julius? He spoke fondly of Yami, and even if he was rarely brought up in conversation, Charlotte knew Yami thought similarly of the wizard king. But that didn’t feel right. She was missing something here, a piece of the puzzle. 

Yami let out a huff of breath, staring into her eyes. Waiting for something to click, but Charlotte was drawing a blank. After a moment, his body shifted. “I’ll let you figure that one out.”

He was close, closer than expected. She hadn’t realised she’d been leaning in until his breath brushed against her cheeks. Yami was inches away. Even in the dim light, she could make out the wild, steely eyes, his untamable mess of a haircut. His lips, now missing a cigarette. 

Or… maybe she wasn’t the one leaning in.

_ An inch _ … she could lean forward, barely move her head, and their lips would be brushing. If she wanted. Would he be mad, if she did? Would he want it as much as her?

Charlotte’s voice was barely more than a murmur. “Yami -”

A loud crack broke through the silence. 

Charlotte jumped back, whirling around to look back at the castle. The castle bells resounded through the night, signalling the beginning of the award ceremony.

_ The award ceremony. _

She glanced back at Yami, suddenly aware that she was very,  _ very  _ late for the ceremony. Every other captain would be present, except her. How bad would that look in front of the wizard king, in front of the people? 

Yami must have caught the look on her face, because he waved a hand behind him. “Go. I’m sure you’re squad’s wonderin’ where you’ve gone.”   
Despite the smile on his face, she didn’t actually want to go. For the first time, a part of her was tempted to forgo the rules, to just stay here and remain with Yami. It was… nice, not feeling a rush of panic and embarrassment every time they met. The warmth was still there, but it was a hearth compared to a bonfire.

What was this man doing to her?

Instead, she offered a small, but genuine, smile. “Thank you, Yami. This was nice.”

Yami raised a hand wide, waving her off. “See ya, thorny tsun-tsun queen.”

She disappeared off the way they came, giddy as could be.

\--

By the time Charlotte arrived at the heart of the festival, the award ceremony was finished and the rest of the captains had disappeared off for the afterparty. 

The blue roses came in third.  _ Third _ , and she missed it. It wouldn’t be surprising if her squad members were angry with her when she got back to the headquarters. She knew she would be in their position. For missing something so important after she pushed them so had. 

She had to think of a way to make it up to them - and to celebrate, more importantly. Their hard work finally paid off. 

_ And she missed it.  _

The stares she received from the other captains made a chill crawl up her spine, unpleasant in the way unwanted eyes usually were. What made it worse this time was that she actually deserved it, which felt like a kick in the teeth. 

“I see you finally decided to join us, Charlotte. Did you lose track of time, perchance?” Nozel’s tone may have been neutral, but Charlotte couldn’t stop herself from stiffening.

“I was preoccupied.”

Nozel looked unimpressed. “What was so important that you missed the award ceremony?”

“That doesn't concern you, Nozel,” Charlotte said cooly. She glanced around the room. “Where is Julius?”

An apology was in order, even if she couldn’t provide an adequate explanation. 

“I believe he said he had something to attend to,” Kaiser said from his position at the bar, offering a quick smile in her direction. At least he looked a little more accepting of Charlotte’s tardiness than Nozel. 

“Any ideas when he may be back?”

“He failed to mention. Although, if you’re thinking of apologising, you’re a little late for that.”

“When I want your opinion Nozel, I’ll ask for it.”

Charlotte could almost feel the atmosphere being murdered, stabbed in the back with thorns and silver. A distinct coolness permeated the air.

Rill made a noise from his position on one of the tables. “W-well, come on, it’s fine, it’s fine! I’m sure Charlotte just lost track of time or something! Right?”

“Don’t go presuming to know what happened, Rill.”

The words came out sharper than intended. Maybe she was still a little on edge. The butterflies were still in her stomach, the haziness clinging to her head. The blush still hadn’t left her face, warming her cheeks. They’d been so close, _so close_ _to_ \- 

How Yami did it was beyond her. 

Rill made a noise under his breath, jolting in his air. “Look, can’t we all just get along -”

His voice trailed off, gaze veering off to the side, catching on something behind her. His eyes widened. 

“Lady Meroleona?”

_ Oh no. _

As casually as Charlotte could manage, she turned. Meroleona looked as vicious as ever: hair wild, aura pulsing. More beast than women. Her presence was impossible to miss, now that she was facing the crimson lioness. _ Damn Nozel for distracting her.  _

Two flaming claws jolted out of her aura. It seemed she’d already caught two unwitting prey in her grasp. Victims of Meroleona’s ire - something she had to avoid at all costs

“ _ You _ ,” she said, voice blazing, “were missing from the star ceremony. Why?”

The air felt too hot to breathe all of a sudden. “I had urgent matters to attend to,” Charlotte said, ignoring the pang in her head. The alcohol still hadn’t worn off. “They could not be put on hold -”

“Surely it could have waited.” 

A cocked brow, a downturned lip.

Charlotte hesitated, just for a moment. “The timing was unfortunate, but no. It couldn’t.”   


Meroleona made a noise under her breath, her body radiating displeasure almost as much as her fire, giving her once over. Whatever she saw didn’t bode well for Charlotte, if her expression was anything to go by. 

“You're coming with me.”

It took a moment to process what the woman said. “Wait, what -”

A sudden pressure gripped the top of her helmet. Before Charlotte could react, the ground fell beneath her feet and she was lifted to join the Golden Dawn and no-magic boy, suspended in the lioness’ grip. 

“Consider this as punishment for your tardiness,” Meroleona said, turning on her heel. “And for your lack of awareness. Don’t think I didn’t notice your surprise - you should have felt me coming from miles away. It seems my squad isn’t the only one who's gotten lazy since I left. You’ll be accompanying me and the rest of the Crimson Lions to the hot springs for training.”

The no-magic boy opened his mouth, as if speaking would help the situation. “I still don’t see why we -”

“Quiet!”

“But -  _ ow, ow, ow _ !”

The flames swelled, either burning or squeezing the poor boy’s head - it was difficult to tell. Even Charlotte winced a little at the treatment. Meroleona wouldn’t cause permanent damage - probably - but she also seemed to forget that normal people tend to burn easier than wild magical creatures.

“Now, looks like almost everyone is here-”

“Asta?”

Noelle came into view just outside the restaurant entrance, quickly followed by Sol. They stared at the scene in front of them, completely at ease while the wheels turned in the back of their heads.   
Despite the situation, Asta smiled weakly. “Hey, Noelle.”

Her gaze drifted past, to the sight of her captain hanging in the grips of the lioness. “Captain?”

Charlotte stared at the girl, eyes wide.  _ Run. Run while you still can. _

Something clicked inside Noelle’s head. Charlotte could physically see it happen, when she realised she was going to be the Lioness’ next meal. The confusion giving way to fear, the beads of sweat already forming on her brow. Sol looked even more confused by the situation, but she wouldn’t be for long. For better or for worse, Noelle knew the danger she was in.

“L-Lady Meroleona -! What are you doing here?! Well, you look well, but I - I - I have somewhere to go - excuse me -!”

But she was too late. Two plumes of flame shot out from Meroleona’s form, catching both Noelle and Sol on the head. One of them shrieked - or maybe it was both of them - struggling with the sudden weightlessness. A moment later and they hung alongside the rest of them. A collection of magic knights, floating in the middle of a now deserted restaurant. 

Damn the rest of the captains for leaving her to the lioness. 

Sol scrambled in the clutches, looking equally confused and unnerved by the situation. Her eyes finally locked on Charlotte. “Char, what the hell is going on!? And -where were you? You missed the award -”

“Enough.” Meroleona’s voice brokered no room for argument. “All of you are coming with me. You want to get stronger, no? There’s no better way than a hands-on approach at the volcanic hot springs!”

\--

When the eye of the midnight sun finally stuck, none of them were prepared. 

The wizard king, dead. Marx, torn apart, calling for back-up, pleading with them to keep their squads safe even as tears poured from his eyes. Something sharp, something  _ cold _ , stabbed her chest, sinking further until it burned. 

It didn’t take a lot to piece together the facts. That terrible magic power she’d felt months ago inside the cave, emanating from the leader of the midnight sun. All those swords of light, descending down upon them like some sort of divine judgement. They were alive because of Julius, who gave his life to save the kingdom. A true wizard king.

Then the night sky lit up. Abruptly, painfully, burning bright like the sun. Enough to sear the back of her eyes when she glanced, placing its origin somewhere in the forsaken region. 

For a terrifying, chilling second, it looked exactly like the spell from the midnight sun, and Charlotte braced for another barrage of magic swords, ignoring the sickness in her stomach at the idea of someone having that sort of power. It was terrifying enough to perform something like that once, but  _ twice _ ?

Only, the light disappeared, and an eerie silence took hold over the courtyard. Nothing happened. 

Nothing happened, but magic was still thick in the air. 

And then the world started glowing. 

Charlotte was weightless. Or, she felt weightless. Like someone was picking her up with wind magic, like her form was no longer tethered to the ground by gravity. She didn’t think she was floating at all. The ground was still beneath her, her comrades still scattered across the courtyard.

A wave of vertigo passed over her, and her vision went. The world became a blur of colours - splotches of blue and grey and green. Sleep washed over her abruptly. Not heavy, like the weight of fatigue or exhaustion, and not quite like the gentle drift into a dream, untethered from reality. It was like a sleeping potion: quick, abrupt, and disorienting.

And something else, something wrong with the feeling… something off… but she couldn’t place it. 

The world went dark. 

\--

Splashes of vision, a sharp, hissing noise of a sword being drawn - 

“You’re not that weak,  _ Charlotte _ !”   


“Char!”

The castle town, wretched, ruined beyond repair. A large, mountainous piece of rock floated toward the capital. 

A figure, wreathed in black. His poisonous magic - 

Yami, his arm eroded to the elbow, oozing blood and smoke. He’d pushed her out of the way.  _ He saved her.  _

His body against her’s, too close, but not close enough - 

Darkness. 

And she was dreaming. 

Dreaming. 

Drea - 

\-- 

Every part of her ached. 

The light burned when her eyes cracked open, wincing at the shift from light to dark. Her hand moved for her face, but it was like moving through water, sluggish and off-kilter. 

“Char?”

Charlotte turned toward the voice, wincing against the light, but it was better at this angle, less blinding. Enough to make out Sol sitting by her bedside, looking more than a little concerned for her well-being. Something gnawed in the pit of her stomach, nausea eating into the back of her consciousness. 

After a minute, Charlotte forced herself to sit upright, ignoring the way the room span. “What happened?” 

Her throat ached at the noise, beyond parched. How long had she been out?  _ Why  _ was she in bed? The last thing she remembered was training, before Marx appeared in front of her, tears streaming down his face. Julius, dead at the hands of the leader of the Midnight Sun, and a bright flash of light. What happened to her?

A deep furrow burrowed its way between Sol’s forehead. “There was this spell. I dunno the specifics, but…”

When Sol was done explaining, Charlotte couldn’t speak. For the second time in her life, she was consumed by magic, only this time, she’d wrecked carnage across the capital. The idea made bile rise in the back of her throat. If she’d just been stronger, maybe she could have done something. Fought the magic, stopped the battle.  _ Anything _ .

_ Still so weak. _

Charlotte forced her jaw to unhinge. “I’m sorry Sol. I wasn’t strong enough to protect you or the squad.”

Sol shifted in her seat, averting her gaze. “Well, it could have been a lot worse. I guess we’re just lucky that man showed up to stop you from destroying half the city, even if he was the most macho-est brute I’ve ever seen.”

Charlotte felt her mind go completely blank for a second. “A man?”

Sol nodded, looking more than a little displeased. “I hate to admit it, but he really saved our asses back there. We sort of owe him one, even if he is a man. B-But he’s got nothing on you, Char!” 

Charlotte forced the words out of her throat before she choked on them. “The man - what did he look like?”

Sol stared at her for a moment, obviously confused by the request, but she obliged. “Uh - large, macho, pretty dirty-looking if you ask me. Nothing special - not compared to you!”

“And his magic?”

Sol paused, eyes unfocused, processing the question. “Some sort of black energy. I dunno, he was using a sword for most of the time. I left before I got a proper look. Sorry, Char.”

There was no mistaking it. Seconds passed before Charlotte could collect her thoughts enough to answer, offering a distracted smile. She wasn’t prepared to deal with  _ that  _ any time soon. “Don’t worry about it, Sol. I’m sure this man was just a good samaritan. I doubt we’ll be meeting each other again.”

“Well, actually,” Sol said, before scowling abruptly and tilting her head behind her, towards the door, “he’s just outside. Said he wanted to talk about ‘payment’ for saving you. I told him to leave, but he’s not having it.” 

As if on queue, the door opened. Her heart leapt in her chest.

“Yami-?!”

Yami moved into the room, quickly clearing the distance between the door and the bed, until he was standing there, next to Sol.  _ Yami _ , the wanted fugitive since his teenage years. She didn’t miss the complicated expression on Sol’s face, but the fact she hadn’t outright attacked was a miracle in and of itself. And Yami didn’t even have the decency to look concerned about being seen in public.

“Yo, long time no see.”

Sol’s expression hardened in confusion. “You two know each other?”

“Uh - in a manner of speaking.”

Exhaustion dragged her consciousness through the mud. Her mind was blissfully blank, unable to come up with an excuse. What would Sol say, if she knew the truth? What about her  _ squad _ ? Stepping down as captain would be the least she could do for being such a hypocrite, a liar. 

But Yami beat her to the punch, dragging a deep breath of his cigarette. “It just happened recently is all, so don’t get yourself in a twist, giantess. Does a lotta good, having a captain owin’ you a favour. Now, I’m sure the two of us have lots to discuss about payment and all. Right, thorny tsun-tsun queen?”

Sol looked as though she was going to try and murder Yami then and there, but his gaze was solely on Charlotte. Something passed between the two of them, a glint in his eyes.  _ Go along with it. _

Charlotte cleared her throat, ignoring the tightness in her chest. Yami’s presence, as well as lying to one of her squad members, was working her heart into a frenzy. “Sol, would you mind giving us the room? It seems we have lots to discuss, black swordsman.”

It had been a long time since Charlotte had called Yami by that name. The words felt strange on her tongue. Wrong.

“But Char -” Charlotte gave her a sharp look, her head throbbing. “...Alright. I’ll be waiting outside, just in case this man tries anything.”

Charlotte nodded in agreement. “Of course - and call me captain.”

Begrudgingly, Sol made her way toward the exit, making a point of glaring daggers at Yami for as long as she could. Whether it was because he was a man or a convict, Charlotte couldn’t tell. The door clicked shut. Almost immediately, the tension disappeared from Charlotte, her entire body sagging. A bone-deep fatigue pressed down upon her. For years, she’d been lying to them - a lie of omission, and not one that was dangerous to the squad, not really, but a lie nonetheless. Now all of those midnight rendezvous were catching up with her. 

How much longer could she lie to them, until the truth finally came out?

The chair groaned when Yami dropped his entire weight onto it, spreading his legs wide. His body seemed to melt into the support, barely hanging on. The fight had taken its toll on everyone, it seemed - Yami included. His hair more dishevelled than usual, the scruff lining his entire face, the bags under his eyes. Even the way he moved lacked the usual energy and precision she was used to seeing in his form. 

The large basket he carried was placed onto the bedside table, and she could make out some of the contents poking out of the top. Fruits and chocolate, crunchy bread and cheeses. A bottle of wine also jutted out of the side, nestled between grapes and the loaf of bread.

“For you,” he said, when he noticed her confusion. “As a get-well present. I’m sure you’re squad’ll love it.” 

It looked more like a picnic basket than a get-well present, but Charlotte wasn’t going to complain - not when the food looked so delicious. It was thoughtful enough for Yami to get her anything, to be honest. He didn’t seem the type.

Charlotte managed a smile, hoping the fatigue wouldn’t show. It felt more like a grimace. “… It seems a lot has happened since we last saw one another.”

Yami scoffed. “That one way of puttin’ it.”

She… wasn’t entirely sure what to say. The elves, the destruction of the capital. She hadn’t been present for any of it. There were… flickers, though. Memories. Fluid like a dream, and quick to escape whenever she tried to remember. But, from what she could remember… 

Yami had been close. More than close, if they were in fact memories. 

“I heard you’re the one I need to thank for getting back my body. So… thank you, I guess. You didn’t need to go to the trouble.“

Yami shrugged. “Wasn’t me, not really. You can thank the damn brat and Mr Golden Mask Face for that. They’re the ones who broke the spell.”

A long pause. Sombre wasn’t a good look on Yami - not compared to his usual roughness.   


“Julius is gone. I dunno if you were told or not, but he’s not the person you know anymore. Isn’t anythin’ I could do to stop that.”

Charlotte swallowed past the knot in her throat. “He’s… alive?”

Yami nodded, eyes dark. “In a manner of speakin’, but he’s lost a lot of his powers. It’s a damn miracle he’s even alive, to be honest. Guess you don’t need me telling you what that means for the kingdom.”

“Who do you take me for?” Charlotte said, coming out as barely more than a croak.

Between the serious losses throughout the magic knight squads, the desolation of the kingdom, and the loss of their strongest mage, suffice to say the kingdom was vulnerable. Perhaps they could lie about Julius (whatever happened to him - Charlotte still wasn’t entirely sure what Yami was saying), keep travel and communication scarce at the borders, but the truth would come out sooner or later. Then the diamond kingdom would invade - or, if what Yami told her was true, then so would the spade kingdom. They were in no shape to fight. 

Another problem for another day, though. She didn’t have the capacity to think about such topics after just waking up.

“So. What else has happened?” She glanced at his form. “You - you're standing here. Out in the open. In my bed chambers.”

“Glad you noticed.”   


Charlotte huffed. “What I mean, is that Sol didn’t try to arrest you. Why?”

“Guess savin’ the king and all your asses come with its perks. I’m sure I’ve got the old man to thank for that.” Yami huffed, but he looked - fondly? Amused? She couldn’t tell - at her. “Had me real worried there for a second though, thorny princess. Don’t go getting your body stolen again, ya hear me?”

Her cheeks warmed. “I’ll keep that in mind, next time.”

“...So.”

Yami cocked a brow. “So.”

Her brain finally caught up with the rest of her. Yami, cleared of all charges. “What now? You’re a free man.”

“Dunno.” Yami shifted in his head, spreading his legs out even further. “Same as always, I guess… did you know? That Julius meant to make me a captain, I mean. Dropped it on me when he was dyin’, the damn sneak.”

“I... suspected as much. Are you going to take it?”

He certainly didn’t look thrilled at the revelation, but he also didn’t look completely disgusted by it, either. Which meant there was a chance. He might actually consider joining the magic knights, instead of hiding in the shadows. Could fight alongside them in protecting the kingdom. She’d be lying if she said the idea didn’t appeal to her.

Yami sighed deeply, throwing his hands behind his head. “Can’t say for sure.  _ But _ , can’t say I’m against it, either. Just not now.”

A part of her knew that would be his answer.

“… You’re going again, aren’t you?”

Another heavy sigh, before Yami sat up in his seat. It was almost amusing, seeing such a large man hunched over such a small seat. It almost offset the feeling in her chest at the revelation. Free men go wherever they want, and Yami was nothing if not a free man. Free to roam, free to leave whenever he wanted. It shouldn’t be a surprise - not really. He’d been and gone since the beginning, popping back up whenever he pleased. Sure, those visits were more frequent now, and he had people in different squads who relied on him now - children, young adults - but Yami was a wanderer at heart. Even if she hoped… it shouldn’t bother her. It shouldn’t.

But it did. 

“Julius asked me to scout the spade kingdom for a threat. The higher-ups are kickin’ up a fuss as well - not just about me, but the brat as well. Apparently, they don’t like the idea of a devil-possessed kid in the kingdom, let alone a foreigner with an attitude problem.” 

“The no-magic boy? ...Asta, right?”

Charlotte knew she’d got the right one when something passed across Yami’s face. Pride, no matter how hard Yami might try to hide it. “Gotta get him away from here before his head gets chopped off. Not that he’s got many brain cells to share. The freak’s been trainin’ too hard.”

Despite herself, a bubble of amusement rose in her chest, pushed down by the ache in her chest. “I supposed you two have that in common.”

Yami snorted. “He’s got a long way to go before he reaches my level.”

Charlotte exhaled, and the two fell into silence. Only, this one had a weight to it, pressing down against her chest until it felt like she might suffocate. It had been a long time since she’d felt something like this in the presence of Yami. Wild, reckless, foolish Yami. Maybe she was the only one who could feel it, though. Maybe she was the foolish one, here. 

The chair screeched as Yami stood, stretching his shoulders. 

“Look,” he said, as his hand dropped to his pockets. “I should probably get back before you’re girl try somethin’ stupid. Hell, apparently I’ve got a group of misfits to look after as well!” 

Yami laughed loudly, but it fell flat. Charlotte couldn’t find it in herself to speak, let alone muster up a half-assed smile that wouldn’t fool anyone, let alone him.

The noise died abruptly. Probably hoped for a comeback, or something. Him leaving shouldn’t affect her this much. It  _ shouldn’t _ . 

“Uh - well. I’ll see you when I see you, then.”

Her mouth moved before she could stop herself. “Yami -! What was that- before, I mean. At the award ceremony.”

Yami stopped, glancing over his shoulder. He was halfway to the door, and then who knows when she would see him again. “What about it?”

His gaze was intense, but she didn’t see a fraction of confusion inside them. More like he was waiting for something, but Charlotte didn’t know what. The same look from the award ceremony, like he was expecting her to already know the answer. He knew - he must have. Or… maybe she was just hoping that was the case, instead of seeing things that weren’t really there. 

“Were you… nevermind.” Charlotte huffed a laugh, but it sounded meek. She blamed it on the exhaustion, not the tightness in her chest. “I must have been imagining things.”

Yami stared a little longer, expression unreadable. 

“You know,” he said slowly, “Fightin’ alongside your double was pretty cool, but it’s pissin’ me off that I still hadn’t done it with you. Not properly, at least. Suppose now there’s a war comin’ and all, there’s no avoiding that, is there?”

“No, I suppose not,” Charlotte answered. Her brows twitched closer to one another. 

Yami cocked a grin in her direction, and her heart did a stupid little dance in her chest. How easily he toyed with her love, without even knowing it. “Don’t go flakin’ out on me again there, thorny princess. I know you hate me bad, but I’ll start gettin’ the wrong impression.”

The feeling in her chest was getting unbearable, but she allowed her shoulders to relax. “I guess I’ll see you when I see you, then. Good-bye, Yami.”

“Well… see ya, Charlotte.”

Silence. Neither of them knew what else to say.

And then Yami turned back around, raising a large hand. She could tell herself she was fine with this until her face turned blue, but the thickness in her throat made it all worthless. She’d loved Yami since her eighteen birthday - maybe even before - but feelings matured with time. A couple of months between their meetings was enough in the past, but now it felt impossible. Like she was being left to starve for another month, three months, six months, without him. 

He paused at the doorway, broad back facing her. 

“Yami?"

“I stayed for you, Charlotte. Not at the beginnin’, but… I stayed for you. Even when we were fightin’. Just… thought you should know.”

The door slipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter, you definitely made the process a lot quicker! It's not the best, but it's better than nothing, and I hope people can appreciate it for what it is...? This was originally supposed to be updated on Valentine's day, but that didn't quite work out the way I hoped. Hopefully, this is decent. I've edited it a little bit, but 19K is a lot for one person to do, and the formating goes a little funky, both on documents and AO3, so sorry for any misspelt words and/or formatting issues. I don't know why some of the dialogue got clumped together.
> 
> I can't say when the next chapter is going to be out - I need to edit the first chapter again, and probably this one at a later date. Also, I sort of want to see how this latest arc in the manga plays out before committing to anything. In the meantime, I'm going to be working on a couple of different stories, which I'll hopefully post in the near future. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a severe lack of Yamichar fanfic, so I'm dusting off my writing skills for this. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I have very little time to edit these and literally no-one to read else to read through them, so there's bound to be a couple here and there. Frankly, when they're this long they're a pain in the ass to do. 
> 
> I have no idea when this'll update, FYI. I have a lotta WIPs to work on before then.


End file.
